Roots
by Kunaigirl
Summary: Lazulis is at peace, yet there is one mage who walks on her toes, in desperate search of some help. Could it be that true peace has yet to be found? And how will the former mercenaries, who have continued on with their lives deal with this new threat? Will they cling to what they already have, or will they stand up to fight once more?
1. Roots of a new beginning Part One

**Roots**

_Hey everyone! I'm in love with this game, so I decided to write to my hearts content! This one turned out to be Mirania X Yurick. I'm not good with getting names together to something people will recognise. Yurania perhaps? I dunno. Well, whatever, I hope you enjoy reading!_

Disclaimer: I don't own The Last Story.

Chapter One: Roots of a new beginning part one.

Rain fell down harshly on Lazulis city as dark clouds gathered above. The streets were dark and silent, apart from the sound of the never-ending falling of rain. No children running about, no useless chatter from men and women that had just left work or some bar, no merchants crowding the streets as they tried to sell their goods to passers-by, no guards, no beggars. Not even the always watchful fortune teller was out.

Yet one figure slowly made its way through the streets, never hurrying or even trying to find shelter from the rain that fell down so hard that it hurt.

Mirania kept her head down, not wanting to face the dark clouds above, darkening the world with their ominous presence. Looking from the corner of her eye she glanced behind. Something evil approached, matching the skies above, if not even more sinister than the clouds could ever make themselves look. She knew exactly what it was. It was the exact reason she was headed towards _them_ in such a roundabout way. Wondering why she was so certain they'd help her out she followed her route. It had already been two years since they disbanded after the outsiders had been returned to the sky. Two years of finding a new way to live. Two years that they hadn't been the famous -or infamous- band of mercenaries that took the city by storm, as they rose in rank with each day. From common mercenaries to retainers of court, to -some of them- knights-in-training, and then eventually to being a proper knight. Everyone had been forced to find some way to continue on with their lives, which they all symbolised by finishing Dagran's grave and assembling before it, saying their proper goodbyes.

She turned into another street that would distract her followers before she finally resumed her way, not wanting to bring her friends in danger. It wouldn't be very kind of her for that matter. As she slipped into small street after small street, hoping her memory wasn't failing her for which alleys resulted into dead ends, she progressed slowly through the city.

Finally she arrived at the bar. It was fairly big and expensive looking, seeing who ran the place. Chatter could be heard from the outside as people and Gurak alike drank their sorrows and fears -which were few and insignificant nowadays- away. After having checked that no one saw her, she entered the pub. Once inside she pushed her sticky hair out of her face. She didn't even have time to take a breather or a quick glance around before she heard:

"Mirania! It's been ages!"

Before she could fully register what was going on, she was enveloped in a hug, after which she got pulled further into the pub.

"Hello Syrenne. How are you?" she spoke after the twin sword fighter let go of her.

"Me?" she asked motioning a bit too wide for her to be fully sober. "I've never been better." she said showing her left hand on which a golden ring was shining in full glory.

"I assume you are engaged?" Mirania dared to ask. She had been wrong one time, when she and the others in the group thought she was pregnant. It hadn't been that way regretfully. The group would've liked to see Syrenne's offspring. Even Lowell had been looking forward to it as the group's chatter went more and more into the direction of the possibility that Syrenne was pregnant. In the end, it seemed like she wasn't. She'd just had a period of wanting to eat rather than drink. That period was well known, seeing she was grumpier than usual all the time. Lucky for them she didn't kill them all in the process, though Lowell came pretty close at one point.

"Indeed we are." Mirania heard another known voice behind her.

"Took you long enough." Syrenne started, a playful grin appearing on her face as her fiancé made his way over to them.

"Well, what shall I say, a man has to take one step at a time." he spoke, that same playful smile on his face that they all knew so well.

"Yeah. One at a time in the wrong direction. Five times in a row." Syrenne said, trying to catch him off guard.

"Oh, so you've counted them?"

"You bastard." Syrenne grumbled. It seemed to Mirania that he hadn't los his touch of getting under her skin with but a simple comeback.

"Ah, you hear Mirania? She loves me."

It all felt so normal, yet so nostalgic to hear them bickering like they were. She guessed that, no matter how much their relationship changed, they'd always go around teasing each other. Somehow, it comforted her to know at least these two would never really change.

"So, Mirania. I heard you've been visiting forests around the world, checking up on them?" Lowell asked.

Mirania nodded after which she added: "Yes, I've been going to the forests and after inspecting them, have sent the information I gathered to Zael and Calista."

"So, you've been doing this for a year?" Lowell counted out, for Zael and Calista had -after spending a year planning it all out- taken a year off to travel the world, after which they returned to the castle to take care of things here. Rumour went they were planning another trip.

"So, you haven't lost contact with them, I hear." Syrenne said.

"Not really, no. Don't you see them around?" Mirania asked, looking at the former warrior.

"Sometimes." she replied sounding a bit angry. "Wish they'd come around more often though."

"Well dear, they've got their hands full with, you know, everything." Lowell reasoned.

"We do too!" she retorted, but her expression made clear that she realised well enough she was asking for the impossible.

Mirania knew her feelings in that area. Syrenne was really fond of her friends. So fond that letting go, even just a little, was hard for her. She liked to have her closest friends close to home.

"So…" Lowell changed the topic. "Why did you grace us with a visit?" He winked meaningful at her.

"Is it so obvious I'm not here to chat?" Mirania asked, feeling somewhat guilty, seeing her last visit was three months ago, when they didn't even had properly started up their business.

"Well, normally you wouldn't take all those small streets." Syrenne said, smiling widely as Mirania looked taken aback. A sight one did not get to see very often.

"How did you…?" Mirania faltered.

"Yurick." Lowell replied. "He felt your approach."

Mirania stared at him at which he continued. "I must admit it's pretty cool to be able to sense where your love is the entire time."

Syrenne regarded him rather weird.

"What?" Lowell asked upon noticing this.

"Do you _sense_ me too?" she demanded to know.

"I'm not as powerful as Yurick, my dear Syrenne." he countered, not fully answering her question.

"Whatever." Syrenne concluded after which she turned to her mage friend. "So, what sort of trouble brought you here?"

Mirania, who had regained her composure stood there, arms crossed in front of her chest, frozen. All resolve she had gathered to tell them what happened had flown right out of the window. She couldn't ask them for help, she concluded. She couldn't bring them in danger for her own sake.

Her chest felt like it was aching, the feeling that _she_ was bringing them in danger unbearable. Somehow she just couldn't.

Lowell and Mirania watched her, worrying more with every second that passed in silence, as Mirania's hands fell to her side, soon rising to her chest as she linked them tightly, slowly starting to back away from them, facing the floor as she did so.

"Actually, it might not have been such a good idea to come here after all." she spoke, voice barely above a whisper, but for Lowell and Syrenne -her friends who had known her for so long already- it was louder than any noise the customers could make.

"Whattaya mean by that?" Syrenne exclaimed, anger and worry rising in her chest and mixing in her voice.

"Just that…" she backed off even more, suspecting she was nearly at the door when she bumped into something. It wasn't the cold, hard door though, on the contrary, it was soft and warm, and brought with it a certain intoxicating scent she'd never forget.

Turning around she found herself face to face with Yurick.

"Hello Mirania." he said.

_That's it for chapter one! Not entirely sure how fast I'll be able to update, but I promise I'll do my best. I beat the game about a week ago and I must say it's one of the best games out there_


	2. Roots of a new beginning Part Two

**Roots**

_Hey everyone! Here's chapter two! I hope you're enjoying reading this story as much as I'm enjoying writing it!_

Disclaimer: I don't own The Last Story.

Chapter Two: The Roots of a new beginning part two.

"Hello Mirania."  
With those two words Mirania felt like the whole world disappeared. Especially when he was looking at her so inquisitively with that one icy blue eye of his.

He hadn't changed a bit either, he still stood in that exact same confident way like when they were still mercenaries, facing overwhelming odds.

"Hello Yurick." she replied, having a bit trouble finding her voice. Shouldn't she have been able to sense him coming too? Had her feeling of guilt dulled her sensing abilities? She didn't really have time to think or speak, for he spoke up before she had a chance to.

"Finally decided to drop in and say hello?" he asked, a small smile gracing his lips.

"Well yes. It was about time I did so, wasn't it?" she tried to counter, even though she noticed how weak it sounded as well as the others did.

Suddenly he closed in on her, his left eye piercing into her blue orbs. "How much energy have you been using?" he demanded to know though he didn't raise his voice. Not even a bit. He knew it wasn't necessary to make her understand the true meaning behind his words. How he just wanted her to be honest. Mirania knew. She knew she couldn't mess with him, no way of lying her way through, even if she would consider doing so.

"I have indeed been busy." she replied, hoping he'd let go of it. Yurick wasn't the bossy type, but he was a mage, and like her, he knew the consequences of using too much power spread over long periods of time.

She too knew she'd been using her magic too much, and that it started to show, but somehow the Yurick before her had noticed it immediately and was actually reprimanding her for it.

He backed off for the slightest, still regarding her intently.

"Yurick, don't scare the young maiden away." Lowell said, laying an arm around Mirania's shoulders. "Come on dear" he spoke "you should eat something." he finished as he led her away to a round table in the corner of the pub.

"As long as you're careful where you put those hands of yours." Syrenne warned as she followed them, motioning for Yurick to come along as well.

Before she knew it Mirania had eaten loads of food, letting herself be engulfed by the nostalgic warmth only her friends could provide her with. She could feel Yurick's gaze on her the entire evening, like he was expecting her to faint. Well, he could regard her as long as he wanted, she was not going to give in to the tiredness that came when she least expected it.

She stood, offering to pay which both Lowell and Syrenne declined passionately.

"Then I should probably be going." she spoke.

"What? Why?" Syrenne exclaimed, rising to her feet. "Come on Mirania, we have place to spare, just stay."

"Yes. Stay." Lowell joined his fiancé. "Though I think Syrenne just wants to get into the bath with you. The things she told me about your skin…"

"Lowell, that's enough." Yurick stopped his don Juan friend. A knowing glance passed between the two men before Lowell turned to Mirania again.

"We're being honest here Mirania, we'd like to have you around for a bit longer. Can't you at least give us one night together again, before you go to see Zael and Calista tomorrow?"

As she saw those hopeful looks upon their faces Mirania found herself saying;  
"Alright, I'll stay, but I cannot promise I will stay for just one night."

"Stay as long as you want." Lowell said.

"Stay forever if you can!" Syrenne chimed in, wrapping one arm around her healer friend, pulling her along. "Now, let's go take that bath."

"Hey! Aren't you going to invite me along?" Lowell whined earning himself a glass flying to his head which he barely dodged.

Once the women were out of sight and hearing range Lowell turned to Yurick.

"So…" he started, earning him a glance from the fire mage. "Something going on I assume?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." came the reply as Yurick crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Right." Lowell said, deciding to change the topic. "Never thought I'd see Mirania upset. She was really freaking out there."

"Yeah. I felt it too. I haven't seen her like this since we found that guardian in that forest."

"Guardian?" Lowell questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Yurick glanced at him to see whether or not he was being honest. Seeing the ice mage really had no clue he replied. "While we were hijacking that Gurak battleship. We stopped a few days for repairs. At that time we found a small island which she wanted to investigate."

"And Dagran approved of that?" Lowell asked once more raising an eyebrow, remembering how strict Dagran had been about things like that, especially when they were in a pinch situation. On the other hand, there had been times when Dagran had been impulsiveness itself, getting himself trapped by Reptids hundreds of times.

"Yeah, barely. To think she was already researching everything concerning the land's decay at that moment."

"So she wanted to investigate, eh? Guess it was a forest?" Lowell guessed.

"Yeah. We couldn't keep her calm at al. She kept on running ahead of us, leaving us behind. Drove me mad actually."

"Did you raise your voice?" Lowell asked seemingly shocked.

"Of course not." Yurick replied. "Yet, seeing her like this once more feels wrong. Even if it is different from that occasion."  
"I'm kinda wondering what it is about actually." Lowell said.

"Me too, but we cannot force it out of her." Yurick reasoned.

"That's very true. Well Yurick, didn't know I had such an advanced student, apart from Zael, like you." Lowell said wrapping an arm around the younger man's shoulders.

"Shut it. I'm not going to be like you." Yurick retorted, shrugging Lowell off.

"Aww Yurick, still in denial are you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Come on, don't leave me out like that." Lowell whined, annoying the young mage, eventually chasing him away.

Mirania sat on her bed. The room Syrenne had offered to her was one of the best. She could tell by the looks of it. A beautiful red carpet covered nearly the whole floor. There was a king-size bed with matching bedside tables and wardrobe, and a beautiful chandelier hung up. With a soft smile gracing her features Mirania lay down on the bed. She only lay there for a few minutes when she heard a soft knock on the door. Quickly standing up she made her way over to the door, opening it for but a few inches.

"Yurick?" she asked, taken aback from seeing him in front of her door.

"May I come in for a bit?" he asked.

"Of course." she spoke as she let him in.

Sitting down on the bed he regarded her so intently that Mirania felt enormously exposed, seeing she only wore her silk nightgown.

"Will you not tell me what's going on?" he asked.

Mirania immediately fell silent, looking everywhere but at him. It would only make her talk, which she was trying hard not to. Her guilt was still building up deep inside of her, making her hold back the troubles that haunted her mind and weakened her heart.

"Mirania." he spoke not unkind, making her look up at him. "Does it have anything to do with these new sorts of monsters showing up?"

Her eyes widened slightly, which didn't go unnoticed by him. He'd had the feeling it was about something like that. Then again, even if it was about monsters, she'd tell them, putting the safety of the civilians before her own.

He sighed. "You still don't trust me?" he asked.

At this she shook her head. It was nothing of the sort, though she could not get herself to talk. She mustn't let herself talk.

"No, it's just complicated." she spoke crossing her arms in her own way, turning her head away from him, no longer able to look him in the eye.

Something she couldn't keep doing as he once more spoke her name in that way of his.

"Mirania."

As their eyes met Mirania felt like her mind blanked out, her stomach pulling together as heat raced through her entire body, quickening her pulse as her heart went haywire. Somewhere in her mind she registered them both leaning in ever so slightly.

"I'm sorry." she spoke as she pulled back before they met. "I will tell you everuything when I figure out what to do. I promise."

He nodded, ordering himself to not be annoyed or angry with her. She'd always been mysterious and solitary, not to mention delicate. She was -in a way- like him, and he respected her highly for that. He wouldn't rush her, no matter how much he wanted to help her out, or to just be there for her.

"Okay, I'll drop it for now then, but do tell me when you're ready." There was so much more he wanted her to tell him, yet he knew that now was not the time to mention them, seeing her thoughts -and probably her feelings- were all over the place, something unusual for the composed Mirania. She had always been the mother figure of the group, even though she wasn't the oldest among them. Then again, being a motherly type didn't mean you were immune to everything life had in stock for you.

"I will." she said.

And with that, Yurick left her room, hoping she'd entrust him with whatever was bothering her soon, and that what had happened to them could also be figured out, for he wasn't fully prepared for that matter either. Perhaps if Mirania could somehow get herself back together, to piece all the seemingly lost pieces back into the whole that was the powerful healer they all knew so well, they could figure _that_ out together. He really hoped so as he set out into the darkness of the night, heading towards his own house.

_So, that was it for chapter two. Hope you've enjoyed it! Please leave a review before you go_


	3. Roots of a new beginning Part Three

**Roots.**

_Hey everyone! I want to start off with thanking you all for your kind reviews! I was slightly worried no one was going to read my fanfic thinking I was the only YurickXMirania fan. I'm glad I was wrong! So here it is then, Chapter number Three! Enjoy!_

Disclaimer: I do not own The Last Story.

Chapter Three: Roots of a new beginning part three.

Mirania stood in a forest. Looking around she took in the beauty of it all and she felt calm. She walked a few miles, taking in the views, scents and feeling. Then, as she stood on a deserted road she felt something terrible approach. A shiver ran up and down her spine, goosebumps appearing as the hair on the back of her neck stood up. She dared to look over her shoulder, the look of what was coming making her turn around and face it with widened eyes, knees shaking.

An army of creatures made of shadow, clothed with branches and leaves fought with men and Gurak alike. Following them as the innocent tried to run away. She saw them get strangled to death with vines while the shadows were burnt down with magic and chopped into pieces with axes and swords by the human and Gurak warriors. Mirania ran up to it all screaming her lungs out.

"Stop!"

They didn't listen though, they didn't even seem to hear her at all. After trying to stop them several times, only to find them continuing as if they hadn't even noticed her failing attempts at peace. It even got worse as fire started to envelop them all, consuming shadow, plants and flesh.

'No.' she thought as she crumbled under the pressure of worry, fear, sadness, sorrow, hate and the feeling of being unable to stop it all.

Crouching down she pressed her hands over her ears, trying to keep the terrible noise of screams out. Her attempts were futile and she found herself screaming again.

Only this time, as she looked around, she wasn't in an unknown forest, but in her room at the tavern, soaked in sweat, her nightgown sticking to her skin.

The covers were too warm and she felt entrapped, by them and the walls of the room. As she looked at her hands she found them shaking like she'd only seen a few times in her whole life.

All the emotions that had run through her were still too fresh for her to calm down. She got up somewhat shaky and walked over to the bathroom that belonged to her room.

The bath, however, could only erase the sticky feeling that enveloped her body, but did nothing against the images that still haunted her. The screams still resonated in her mind and the smell of burnt flesh still fresh in her memory.

It was still early in the morning she noted, so she was quite pleased to find nobody had been awakened by her scream. That would only have complicated things further. On the other hand that also meant that the peace had dulled her friends' fighting senses. Their swords must've gotten dull along with them.

Her sudden worries of the night before only got worse as she thought about it all. No matter how she looked at it, they were no longer the mercenaries from before, where they'd gotten so strong by the constant use of their abilities. So strong that they'd been able to -in a way- save the world and all who live upon it.

She quickly put her on her clothes and opened the door, leading to the hallway. As silently as she could she descended the stairs, making sure she was alone. Glad to see that was the case she opened the front door, and let herself be engulfed by the morning air, taking in deep breaths, urging the nightmare to the back of her mind.

Her eyes snapped open, realising she had to make sure _they_ didn't see her.

After making sure she hadn't been noticed she made her way through the many streets once again, her mind going haywire with all the information and images that whirled around her head. Somehow she found her way to Ariela's tavern. How long had it been since they'd last been here all together?

From there on she found her way to the Central Plaza. Standing there, looking up at the monument -that had been repaired the umpteenth time- a bluebird made its way over to her, bringing a smile onto her face, quite the feat seeing she was feeling miserable and indecisive.

"Guess I can't just fly away." she whispered to the little creature which tilted its head questioningly before getting himself a kiss and flying off with Mirania's eyes following him. Not long after Mirania found herself on the balcony adjacent to the Plaza. Looking out while she stood there, standing straight as usual, giving off the same strong aura as if nothing was going on, while she was so messed up inside. The whole situation was difficult to grasp, and even more difficult to even try and find a solution. No matter how she looked at it herself; she was utterly lost.

Yurick awoke with a start. He sat up quickly, looking around his room. After a moment he confirmed that everything was alright. Everything stood in its respectful place and he didn't feel an evil presence anywhere close. He slightly wondered why he had awoken in the first place, seeing he was still feeling sleepy. Sleep didn't want to return to him though. Grumpily he stood, walking over to his window which looked out over Gate Plaza.

He'd chosen this house because it was close to work. It had already been three years since he had started taking the Budding Mages of the palace under his wing. Their teacher had died during one of the countless battles in which Count Arganan had made his employees participate. Rumours were that the Buds -as they called them- were supposed to fight in following battles as well. Scandalous, that's what he thought of it. Back in the day they had been but eleven to twelve years old! So, as soon as Calista and Zael had taken over, and decided it was for the best their studies were continued, Yurick had volunteered to take up the task of teaching them to be proper mages. He had gotten to know them before, and somehow they had all seemed to like him immediately for which Yurick had been grateful. He wasn't the most sociable of people. Never was, never will be, but for some reason he was just what the Buds needed. Someone they could count on. Someone who had fought on the frontline of the battlefield with but magic and a magic-infused dagger, and had survived it.

In the beginning of his new life, lots had changed. They'd lost an important member of their team, and suddenly there was next to no more work for mercenaries. Lowell and Syrenne had immediately found something new to do with their lives which was opening up a bar, and he'd found himself responsible for the kids at the palace, and probably the next generations of mages, but among all of this, he noticed a fear he couldn't describe, but that seemed to evolve around one of the other mages of their gang. And it wasn't Lowell. It had only taken a week for him to fully realise how close they had been on but a non-verbal base. One proof of this was their moment in the lift, before they arrived at the gate through which she'd eventually disappear along with Dagran and Zael. They hadn't really talked, yet the air was filled with chemistry. A sort of moment that is both exciting and terrifying at the same time. He now found it stupid how he hadn't realised his feelings. How he'd stood protectively in front of her as the count slashed away at the Outsider. How he'd rushed towards her when she was all alone, being attacked by a giant spider. Just how he'd been towards her altogether.

Before he realised it he was fully dressed and on his way downstairs. Quickly grabbing something to eat he headed outside. The morning air was humid because of the rain from the night before, but he couldn't find himself disliking it. It was rather refreshing.

Still chewing on the apple he'd taken along he made his way over the plaza, towards the castle. Before he arrived at the Castle Gates though, he sensed _her_. Once again he felt worries and he felt annoyed by them once more. Taking a deep breath he turned on his heel and instead of heading to the castle, headed towards where she was. Somehow he couldn't turn his back on this, he had to know what was making her worry so much, and why she didn't want to talk about it, and somehow, he just knew it was something bad. Something very bad.

Mirania straightened up as she reached a decision. She wasn't going to endanger the people dearest to her. She'd deal with it herself somehow. If she left now, she might get onto a boat before noon and be there before the day after tomorrow.

Taking a deep breath she turned around…and stood face-to-face with Yurick. Again.

"Good morning." he greeted her kindly though she could see he wasn't going to give up on getting some answers out of her. Somehow, she just knew that was why he was there. What bothered her was how he got behind her all the time without her noticing. Was her sensing ability in such a bad shape?

"Good morning Yurick. I'm glad to see you are doing so well."

"Yes, I'm doing fine." he replied, his eye piercing into hers once more. "But I must say Mirania that your behaviour is making me doubt whether you are alright." This time, he was going to make her tell him everything. There was no Lowell around to keep him from getting there.

She was looking way too pale for it to be healthy, but somehow she wasn't giving off the lost look she had the night before, and Yurick allowed himself to let go of some of his worries.

Mirania didn't know what to say. Yurick had never been one to whom she could try and lie to, but that he seemed to be able to see through her to this extent was alarming. Also, the panicky feeling that came along with his presence quickly made its way to her stomach, leaving her standing there rather shy and awkward. How had she dealt with these things _that_ evening?

"I am perfectly alright Yurick. I truly am." she spoke after a short silence.

"Is that so?" he asked, crossing his arms. "Then why were you acting so sneaky yesterday? Surely you weren't lost?"

"I was not lost. Just looking around a bit" she replied realising she needed a good excuse quickly. It was weird for anyone to be walking around in the rain, let alone take strange routes and random turns into the smallest of streets.

"I need a place to stay you see."

He raised an eyebrow. "So you want me to believe you were out looking for a place to stay?"

"That's right." she replied.

"Okay, fair enough." he said, placing his hands in his sides. "Found anything to your liking?"

"No. Not yet." Mirania said, no longer afraid to meet his gaze now that she had found something to work with.

"Good that you can stay with Lowell and Syrenne then, they'll be pleased to hear you'll be staying."

And then he did it again. Breaking all of her defences, turning them into his attacks.

"Oh, but I…" she started, hating the way she started to stutter. It wasn't like her to stutter at all, and he would realise she was lying. No, he probably knew all along she was lying.

"Need a job?" he filled in, knowing he had her where he wanted her. "Because we can use another teacher for the Buds. Especially for our two young healers."

He regarded her closely, and he knew he'd caught her. Whenever she was in a bind she had this strange look in her eyes, and she unconscious placed her feet somewhat inwards. Barely noticeable, but it was there alright.

"Yes, that sounds wonderful. I'll go talk to Zael and Calista later today then." she said, trying to make her exit.

"Why wait?" Yurick spoke up, following her through the double doors. "Let's go straight away."

She stopped in her tracks. "A-are you sure they're already up?"

"Zael is, probably. Calista…I'm not entirely sure about her."

Mirania knew she was utterly lost. His verbal skills had always been better than good. Not like Lowell and Syrenne, but definitely better than Zael and herself. He seemed to have gotten better at that department as he had aged.

"Then please, lead the way." she said, turning to face him, struggling to get a convincing smile upon her face while she was actually thoroughly defeated and forced to give in.

"Okay, but let's go and fetch Lowell and Syrenne first, they've been dying to meet up with Zael and Calista too." he said, smiling down at her and turning to the right, heading back to the bar, to go and fetch the badass couple.

It was then that Mirania realised just how much she had fallen into his trap. He was slowly going to get the whole story out of her, and at this rate she was completely at his mercy. Was he really that worried about her, or was the lack of action getting hard on him. Mirania had no idea what to think of the fire mage. The only thing she did know was that she had to get away somehow. Sooner or later the current situation had to be dealt with, and she was going to do it on her own.

_So that's it for Chapter Three! I know it's not a fast-paced story, but it'll get better after a few chapters. Please leave a review before you go and I'll upload the next chapter next week! 'Till then_


	4. Roots of a new beginning Part Four

**Roots**

_Like promised here I am with the next chapter! I hope you've enjoyed the previous one as well! Now onto to the story!_

Disclaimer: I do not own The Last Story.

Chapter Four: Roots of a new beginning part four.

Lowell and Syrenne had been overjoyed with the trip to the castle. Not because they particularly liked the environment, but because they were both dying to meet up with the other couple of their former gang. It had been way too long a time when they'd last had a good chat and even longer when they'd had a proper drink together.

So Mirania was caught in Yuricks scheme as she was literally surrounded by people heading to the castle. The guards let them in without question, seeing as not only they were the saviours of he world, but they were also accompanied by Yurick _the_ teacher of the Budding Mages, the young children with great slumbering magic powers.

Mirania looked around the castle. It hadn't been so long since she last walked these very same hallways, but even after seeing it so many times it still caught her breath as it seemed to get more beautiful as time passed. It was clear that Calista worked close with many a craftsman, changing the less attractive places of the castle into the most beautiful ones. Zael seemed to let her do as she pleased. Not because he didn't care, but because it probably made Calista happy. Calista was and still is his weak spot. The man just couldn't deny her anything though she did not take advantage of this.

As she checked the inside of the castle she noticed that the knights standing on guard were actually up to the task, now focussed on their task, watching them intently as they made their way through. Zael had gotten them to realise what it really meant being a knight, and together with Sir Therius was steadily raising their level along with training a group of elites. Even the elites weren't able to beat the Tower of Trials yet though, but the fact they kept trying got them in a higher regard than the average well-trained knight.

They ascended the stairs swiftly and took the first turn left. For once Lowell and Syrenne stayed respectfully silent, seeing they did not have much to say against how everything was run. Where Lowell had a problem with how the nobles used one another Syrenne hated their guts. She hated how they felt like they were better than everybody else, how they put their own wellbeing before anyone else's, but now, that all had changed. Nobles had no more power anymore as Zael and Calista only dealt with nobility when really necessary. Because of that their power, and influence had gotten a mighty blow as the new rulers of Lazulis island had no more intention of going to war. It was quite the contrary, the last one blessed with the power of the Outsider was doing anything in his power to keep the world at peace.

Standing in front of the door where Count Arganan had once been, they all took in a deep breath. For each of them it was the first time to enter this room in a very long time. And it weren't very happy memories that clung to the place. Lowell and Syrenne had never been there after Count Arganan had died, and Yurick and Mirania were wondering how they would take it, seeing their friend sitting behind the desk that once belonged to a madman.

"Come on! Let's get going!" Syrenne spoke up, annoyed, pushing open the door and confidently stepping in.

"Heya Zael!" she exclaimed, when she looked around though, she couldn't spot the said man anywhere.

"Great, the dope's not here." she grumbled as the rest of the team walked in.

"Perhaps still in his bedroom along with Calista?" Lowell suggested, smiling wickedly.

"He's at the Tower of Trials." Calista's voice said from behind them, nearly giving Lowell a heart attack.

"Oh, you were here then?" he said, clearly a bit off balance, not having assumed Calista could appear. He could hear his fiancé laughing her ass of somewhere further in the room. It was going to be a lot of trouble overcoming her when she had achieved a trump card like this.

"Good morning Calista." Mirania spoke up, bowing her head slightly. "Good to see you. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine, thank you Mirania." Calista replied. "I'm glad to see you all again. It's been too long."

"That it has indeed Countess." Lowell said, bowing deeply before Calista, earning him a jealous look from Syrenne.

"We should catch up sometime." he added, winking.

"Lowell! You…!"

"Ohoh, not in front of her Highness, my dear Syrenne."

Syrenne looked like she was going to explode, leaving the love of her life behind for dead once finished with him.

"Calista?" Yurick spoke up as the bickering of the lovebirds became like annoying background music. "Do you know when Zael will return?"

Calista looked somewhat unsure. "I'm not entirely sure myself." she admitted after a short pause. "There were two knights who wanted to have a go at the Tower of Trials, so I guess it might take a while." She smiled apologetically. "Last time it took three days."

"Three days?" Syrenne mouthed, taken aback. Holy cricket, what was this trial? Hadn't Zael passed it in but a day?

"Two of them?" Lowell asked, focussing back onto the ongoing conversation with Calista, after which he whistled. "He's got his hands full."

"He's not leaving you alone too much, eh?" Syrenne asked, after she's gotten over the Trial shock, a dangerous tone slumbering in her voice.

Calista's eyes widened for a moment at Syrenne's comment, after which a warm smile appeared onto her face. "You do not have to worry Syrenne, he's always there for me. And whenever I need him, he is but a call away." she said, an even warmer smile appearing onto her face as she thought about her husband.

"Can I ask you a question?" Yurick spoke up as he walked up the to the Arganan heir.

"Please, go ahead Master Yurick."

"Would it be alright if Mirania starts out as a teacher for the Buds alongside me?"

Calista's face lit up at this. "Of course! It would be great if Mirania could stay with us as well!"

"Thank you." Yurick said, bowing respectfully for the young Countess.

"Wait!" Syrenne's voice cut through. "Does that mean she's not going to stay with us anymore?"

"She'll eventually find something for herself." Yurick said, seeing Syrenne was close to losing it.

"Come on dear, It'll still take a while for Mirania to move in somewhere else. And even if she did move, she's not going far." Lowell reasoned, calming the warrior down.

"Okay." Syrenne gave in "But not too soon or too far, you hear?" Syrenne said pointing at Lowell, then Yurick and Mirania as last.

They decided to meet up later, seeing Zael would be busy for a while. In that time, Mirania found herself following Yurick to the Library, the place she had occupied so much in the past, and where the Buds were almost constantly present.

She couldn't count he hours she'd spent there, bent over books regarding the Outsider and the effect it had on the land, and with it the forests for which she cared so.

"You ready?" Yurick asked as he stopped in front of the door.

"Yes, of course." Mirania replied, a weak smile gracing her lips as she realised how far she was straying off her original plan. It was so hard keeping herself on track when she was surrounded by her friends. They made the trouble and danger look so far away, even if she could be followed around the whole Castle.

As they walked in Mirania was met with the famous Buds, the most promising student mages of the whole island. They sat gathered around one table in the far corner of the library, lighted by magical orbs. One seemed ready to fall asleep as he leant his chin on his stuffed animal, reading a book that was bound in the oldest of ways. It looked fairly difficult for someone who was barely fifteen years old. Next to him sat a girl with dark skin and short, white silvery hair -like the rest of the Buds. She too seemed occupied with reading a book though she kept throwing glances at Yurick and Mirania herself. She'd been doing this from the moment they had both walked into the room.

Another young boy sat down, clinging to a book for dear life as another boy -who looked exactly like the glancing girl- tried to make him hand it over to him. The boy with upstanding hair was saying something about him finally being able to find the book he needed, and that he was not about to let go of it just yet, annoying the tan boy to no end, as he kept on trying to let him hand it over.

"They may not look like it" Yurick began, standing next to Mirania "but they're brilliant. Each and everyone of them."

"Yes, I can tell." Mirania replied, clearly feeling the slumbering power in each of them. "What are their powers?" she asked not long after. She just couldn't help but be curious, for not much was known about the Buds, and it was clear that they had flourished under Yurick's guidance. Mirania had noticed them all before, but had never had the time to actually examine them yet. At the time when she was there the most, there were more urgent matters that had kept her mind occupied, like the dying lands, and what kind of being the Outsider really was, so she hadn't really paid attention to them.

"Well we have two Healers." Yurick began, glad he'd gotten her attention. "An Ice Mage, a Fire Mage like myself and a top-notch Senser."

"A Senser?" Mirania asked, raising an eyebrow. Sensers were rare. Mages that could sense the basis of every form of magic and make it their own. They could usually take up a lot of information thrown at them, and act accordingly.

"So I guess you want me to take care of the Healers?" Mirania asked.

Yurick nodded. "Yes. They could use a few pointers that I cannot give."

"Don't worry about it. I'll take care of that." Mirania said, crossing her arms in front of her.

Another girl, dressed like the other Buds walked up to them.

"Good morning, Master Yurick." she spoke respectfully, her silvery-blonde hair flowing down in elegant curls.

"Good morning Solina." Yurick replied, looking down at the young mage in front of him.

Mirania couldn't help but notice the looks the young girl kept giving her. Somehow she looked a bit violent towards her person, and Mirania guessed it was for the same reason the other girl kept checking up on her, and somehow Mirania couldn't help but glance at Yurick.

"Mirania, may I introduce you to one of your students?" Yurick spoke up. "This is Solina, one of our Healing Mages."

"Solina, this is Mirania. She'll be your teacher alongside me."

The young girl smiled a bit weakly at Mirania after which she curtsied and said;

"The honour is all mine, Lady Mirania."

"Likewise Solina." Mirania replied kindly.

"Could you go get Dinah?" Yurick asked after which the young girl nodded and quickly walked away.

The introduction to Dinah went the same way as with Solina, though she seemed a bit more shy. After the introductions Yurick excused himself and Mirania couldn't help but recognise the younger version of him in there. He was still the same solitary mage she knew so well, though he had grown mentally, having a much more mature appeal. She regarded him walk over to the boys of which he took the boy with the stuffed animal aside. Mirania had no time to dwell on it any longer as her own students stood in front of her, awaiting their first class with her as their new teacher.

'Righto.' she thought, unsure of what to start with, seeing it hadn't been her intention to stay long.

_That's it for chapter four guys! Hope you've enjoyed it! Whether you did or didn't please tell me in a review! Chapter five will be uploaded next week! Stay tuned!_


	5. Roots of a new beginning Part Five

**Roots**

_Here I am with Chapter 5! I hope you're all enjoying the story so far! And once more I like to thank everyone who reviewed! Well then, on to the story!_

Disclaimer: I do not own The Last Story.

Chapter Five: Roots of a new beginning part five.

Mirania had spent three days with the two girls, and had grown quite fond of them in that limited time. Together they had first reviewed what they knew exactly, where they'd gotten something wrong, and -most important of it all- what they wanted to achieve with their magic skills. That way, Mirania had found out that Dinah resembled her more in ways of Magic, since she was interested in keeping the opponent from using magic on her friend. In other words the spell Leaf, or -in a more advanced stage- Forest. Solina however was going for a more defensive approach. Casting barriers was what she wanted to be able of, keeping her friends from being hurt.

"Strong barriers where no attack can get through." she said.

Today however, Mirania realised she had to get her plan into motion. There were a few ships that would leave for the main land today, and seeing Zael had finally finished up the training of those two knights, he would probably gather them today to celebrate them being all together again. And she just knew things would go wrong from there on. Yurick would probably mention her strange behaviour, after which Syrenne would make her let them in on the information and fun. That, however, was something she just couldn't do.

Her vision blurred. This happened more frequently lately, so she was running out of time. She had to get away as soon as possible, and she knew exactly how she was going to do it.

"Could you two follow me outside?" she asked the two young mages who -after glancing briefly at one another- stood up from their seats and followed Mirania out of the library.

"Where are we headed?" Solina asked as they walked down the hallway.

"Out." Mirania replied, checking the clocks as she heightened up their pace towards the Palace's Courtyard. The last ship would depart in but one hour. She had to hurry.

"Why?" Dinah dared to ask.

"To heal." Mirania spoke, a weak smile gracing her lips. Deceiving these youngsters was painful for her, though no harm would come to them. They would merely be decoys, she kept reminding herself, trying to make it feel less wrong.

Over the last few days she'd tested out whether or not Yurick could pinpoint out her location as easily as he had done when she first arrived. He did find her, but it took him a bit longer when she was calm and collected, she noted. It seemed that he didn't really see as much need to seek her out when she acted content as well. It stung to know that that was exactly what she was going to use to get away from Lazulis island.

"So you think she's hiding something?" Calista asked while grabbing her husband's hand tighter.

Zael too looked thoughtful as he regarded the Fire Mage in front of him. Together with Syrenne and Lowell they had met up to discuss something that had been bothering Yurick for a while now, and it had been a shock for Zael to hear that Lowell and Syrenne had noticed Mirania's odd behaviour as well.

Yurick nodded to Calista's question. "I'm positive something's on her mind. When she first arrived I felt a great fear in her, like a shadow clouded her mind."

"I noticed too." Lowell pressed on, looking Zael in the eyes. "We all know how collected she usually is. But now…"

Zael nodded. Not one, but two of his mage friends had noticed something, and that alone made it worth to hear them out about everything.

"Where is she now?" he asked.

"In the Courtyard." Syrenne replied. "Teaching those two girls how to heal properly."

Zael nodded. "Then please, tell me everything you know. Perhaps we can find out something before we have to talk directly to her about it." he fell silent for a moment. "I wouldn't want to scare her off. Not when she needs us. Perhaps more than ever."

They all nodded and silence overtook the whole room.

"Lady Mirania?" Solina asked as she followed the said teacher through the door and into the Courtyard.

"Yes Solina? Is something the matter?"

"What are we doing out here in the Courtyard? Didn't you say we were going to heal?"

"We _are_ going to heal." Mirania replied the youngster "I found a few beings in need of medical attention. And we're going to take care of them until they are better."

"Are you sure we're ready for this?" Dinah asked, worrying.

"But off course you are." Mirania replied walking on with the two Buds following close behind.

"Here they are." Mirania spoke up after a short silence. She bent down and carefully picked up a small box-like thing she had placed in a safe corner, a guard nearby. "Your patients." she finished, showing the girls a birds nest filled with five young birds.

The two girls didn't wonder about, or question where their teacher had gotten five different sorts of birds, all covered with small scratches. The truth was that Mirania had searched high and low in the city for them, hoping she'd find the small, cute animals who were in need of help. She'd figured out there would be plenty in the City, but the search had been quite tough. Once more, a lot of concentration and magic power had been needed.

"What are we-?" Dinah started.

"We're going to heal them up, so that they can return to their parents by their own strength."

The two girls looked at her through non-believing eyes.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. After the first aid of which we will take care of today, we'll keep an eye on them until they are fully recovered, and ready to fly off."

"That sounds like fun." Solina admitted, her face glowing with anticipation.

"Okay. Then let me start by healing the first one. As an example of how to create long lasting Heal Circles."

"You mean those that stick around for a long time, even after someone has already been completely healed?" Dinah questioned.

Mirania nodded in response.

"How long can they last exactly?" Solina asked.

"That depends on the healer's level, and how much energy is put into it."

Then she picked up a small white bird. Mirania soon focussed on her spell. The power that ran through her eventually lifting her from the ground and soon she finished healing the first fledgling, a shining white circle appearing on the ground.

"That's amazing!" Dinah exclaimed as the small bird tried to slap its wings.

"Well, its wounds are healed up enough for now, but this is still a young bird, and he should get some more rest before he tries to fly off." she turned her attention from the birds to her students. "Never underestimate time. Time is always of the essence, be it for casting a spell or for someone to recover."

The two girls nodded.

"Well then, I'm afraid I have to leave you two on your own for now." Mirania spoke as she regarded the white circle on the ground, guessing how long it would stay active. "If something goes wrong, just step into the circle with the bird you were trying to heal. There's no threat so don't be afraid to try." she added. "Just think about all you've learned, what healing means to you and its true essence."

Once more the Buds nodded, soon focussing onto their own spells. Mirania taking the opportunity immediately.

Sneaking out of the Courtyard and into the hall she quickly walked down the stairs leading to the Entrance Hall. The Knights bowed respectfully as she passed through, not even noticing the swaying motion as she walked. The blurring of her vision had only gotten worse as she cast the last few spells over the last days, and with the adrenaline that ran through her whole body, it only seemed to get worse. Perhaps she shouldn't have given her all with that last spell, casting a Heal Circle that would last long. Perhaps it would even hold out for half an hour. At least that was what it felt like when she'd just cast it.

There were but a few boats heading towards the main land -some of them even had already set sail- and she had to get there as quickly as she could. If Yurick and the rest of the gang noticed her absence she'd have a lot trouble dealing with them all.

Checking whether or not she had her dagger with her -which fortunately was the case- she started running once she had arrived at the Central Plaza.

She'd get there. Somehow Mirania knew she'd get there. Her plan was perfect. Even _he_ wouldn't notice.

"I see." Lowell said as they still discussed some matters of which Sir Therius had reported. Somehow the worries about Mirania had led the conversation to other strange things happening abroad.  
Zael was about to speak up again when a knock -loud, but somehow lazy- was heard on the door.

The young Knight looked confused for a moment, but quickly spoke up in a strong voice: "Come in."

A white, ruffled haired teenager walked in whose lazy grey eyes -half hidden beneath his hair- seemed to take in the whole room with just one look. A stuffed animal was securely hung around his waist with a special designed belt.

"Mobius?" Yurick asked, his arms unfolding as his uneasiness took over.

"Lady Mirania has left the castle Master, so I came to inform you of this." the young lad spoke up.

"What?" Yurick brought out unbelieving, immediately focussing so that he found the reason why he hadn't noticed her disappearing.

"Damn it!" he cursed.

"Where did she go?" Zael asked, quickly getting onto his feet. Lowell and Syrenne did the same, followed by Calista.

"She's on her way to the docks." Mobius replied.

"She's legging it!" Lowell exclaimed.

"Let's split up." Zael ordered. "We'll find her before she can get away. We need to know what's bothering her if we want to be able to help her out."

Calista handed him a chart of the city.

"Lowell and Syrenne, you take the West side. Don't get off the main roads, knowing her she'll try to use the crowds."

The two warriors nodded and ran off.

"Yurick. Calista and I will take the East side, you go through the middle."

"There isn't much on the East side Zael." Yurick pointed out as they quickly exited the room. "Let's go together. We can notice more if we have more mages."

Zael nodded, accepting Yurick's advice.

"Okay. Calista? Are you alright?"

"You needn't worry. I'm fine." she replied as she ran behind the two young men.

Mirania stopped for a moment, leaning heavily against the wall of a small house. She was feeling enormously dizzy and tired, and knowing she didn't have time to spare didn't help either.

Hoping her Healing Circle hadn't disappeared too long ago she pushed herself off against the wall. Her eyes widened as she heard a very well-known voice from nearby.

"Hurry up Lowell! We don't have all day!"

"Slow down Syrenne, I cannot sense anything when you rush me." Lowell replied.

"You're totally useless aren't you?" she retorted.

Mirania's heart rate went up drastically. It was only thanks to Syrenne's impatience that Lowell hadn't sensed her yet, but if they were there, then that meant that the others were out looking for her too.

No longer caring about how the world was starting to spin around again she dashed through the streets pushing people over as she went without having time to spare to apologise like she'd normally do.

The docks were in her sight now, and she felt like she'd been shot through the chest when she saw the one she had to get onto -the last ship to head to the main land- start to sail off.

"No." she whispered.

Right when she was about to dash out again she heard Yurick's voice from behind her:

"Mirania, wait!"

It was all over now, she realised as -when she turned her head to what lay behind her- she saw Zael and Calista appear right behind him, and she fell onto her knees, defeated, her tired eyes following the slowly moving ship. They had caught up with her. Even after everything she'd done to prevent them from doing so, and now the ship had just taken off.

Calista and Zael regarded her worriedly. They must've heard something from Yurick though it was clear -even in her totally beaten state- that they didn't know the details and that nothing was for sure.

"Mirania, please. Stay." Zael spoke up, walking up to her. "I'm sure we can work it out together."

Mirania's eyes darted off to the ground, unable to regard Zael, Calista or Yurick -especially Yurick- any longer.

With nothing left to keep her going her eyes felt heavy, and before she realised the world spun out of control once more, before it went completely dark.

_Well that's it for chapter 5! Next chapter won't be up next week, but the week after since I'm on vacation! Yay! So I hope I'll see you guys then! Please leave a review before you go!_


	6. Roots of adventure Part One

**Roots**

_Hey everyone! I'm back! Here's chapter six! I hope you're all enjoying the story so far! I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter! You were too kind!_

Disclaimer: I do not own The Last Story.

Chapter Six: The Roots of adventure part one.

The first thing Mirania noticed through the thick darkness was that she was lying on something soft, and that she was enveloped by an evenly soft warmth. Once she was recovering her consciousness fully, and was finally able to open her eyes for the slightest, she found out she was lying on a bed in a large, white room. The scent of the fresh blankets soothing, almost lulling her back to sleep. A few moments later she dared to open her eyes fully, squirming as the sun reached them. As she tried to move her hand though, she found it too heavy.

"You shouldn't move around yet." she heard Calista's voice from somewhere close by. Not long after she felt the young woman take her hand in hers.

"We were all so worried about you." she spoke softly.

Mirania, who had wondered what happened, now remembered everything clearly. Her failed attempt of getting off the island, to the mainland, and then her fainting when all seemed lost.

"What happened?" she asked as she sat up with some difficulty.  
Calista immediately rose to her feet, helping Mirania sit up after which she handed her a glass of water.

"Thank you." Mirania said as she took the glass. She quickly took a small sip. "What happened after I passed out?" she asked once more.

Calista smiled kindly down at her. "We carried you back here." she said as she once more sat down on the stool next to the bed which Mirania only now noticed.

"So nothing…strange happened?"

"Strange?" Calista asked. "What do you mean?"

Mirania turned away, silent.

"I'll go and get you some new clothes." Calista said after a short silence. She realised well enough that Mirania wasn't ready to talk yet. She'd give the young woman all the time she needed.

Before she realised it, or had time to think about everything properly, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Mirania said, her voice weak, as if she could not get the words out loud enough no matter how hard she'd yell.

Yurick appeared through the door. "Hey." he said.

"Hello Yurick." Mirania greeted.

Silence enveloped them. A thick, uncomfortable silence that dragged on long after the Fire Mage had sat down on the chair where Calista had sat a few moments before.

It seemed like there was so much to be talked about, yet neither one dared to speak up, as though all peace there was between them could shatter like glass.

"Are you feeling well?" Yurick dared to ask, though the feeling of being untrustworthy pressed heavily upon his shoulders. Even understanding that it wasn't because of him that she hadn't dared to say anything, he still felt responsible.

"Yes. Better than I have in a while." Mirania responded in all honesty, glad he had spoken up.

"Good. We were all very worried about you. It wasn't especially fun to see you collapse."

Mirania nodded, feeling guilty, but then something dawned to her. "How come I'm not hurt anywhere?" she asked. "I must've fallen down though I do not see any minor injuries."

"Oh, you never really hit the ground." Yurick said, smiling weakly.

"How come?" she asked.

"I caught you." he replied, their eyes meeting, the air thick with chemistry.

"Oh." was all Mirania could bring out as she looked away. Then her head snapped back up. "How long have I been unconscious?" she asked in a slight panic.

"Thanks to Calista, but three days." Yurick replied.

"Three days…" Mirania whispered, looking at her hands, lying securely on her lap covered by the white sheets.

"You were totally drained Mirania. It was a miracle you were still walking around like that." Yurick sighed, his voice giving away his exasperation.

"Yes, I might've gone a little overboard." she admitted. She could sense various feelings within him. Anger, helplessness, distress and worry, and she knew she was the cause of each and every one of them. There were so many things they had to talk about that it was impossible to know where to start.

There was -among all these things- one thing she really wanted to know though.

"Yurick?"

He looked up at her. "Yes?"

She turned to him, her legs dangling from the bed.

"How did you know I left the Castle?"

Another weak smile appeared onto his face, and a mischievous twinkle was suddenly present in his blue eye.

"Thanks to Mobius."

"Mobius?" Mirania repeated, not understanding what he was getting at. She pained her head in the following few seconds, trying to remember the name, and where she had heard it before.

"He's one of the Buds." Yurick helped her out. "The Senser."

Then Mirania understood. The day he'd presented her to the Buds he'd disappeared to talk to one of the students.

"The one with the stuffed toy?" she guessed.

He nodded. "I was afraid you'd try to run away, so I asked him to stay on the lookout."

"Why go to such lengths?" Mirania let out, something she regretted nearly immediately.

Yurick had risen onto his feet, closing the small distance between them by taking the two steps that divided them.

"Do you not know?" he asked, peering into her eyes, his voice the only thing that let out he was nervous.

Mirania felt she was blushing. She knew well enough what he was talking about, and somewhere deep down she knew about her own feelings as well. But this wasn't the time to worry about those feelings and what may or may not be going on between them. She noticed his hands taking hers, their fingers entwining in one, fluid motion.

They stood there, seemingly for mere seconds when a nervous knock was heard on the door and they parted.

"Come in." Mirania said, her voice seemingly stronger than before.

"Lady Mirania?" she heard the hesitant voice of Solina.

"Yes Solina?" she asked as she saw the teenager walk in, soon followed by Dinah. They both looked equally bad at ease.

"What's wrong?" she asked, regarding the two young girls.

"They were quite shocked to hear what happened to you." Yurick explained, seeing the students didn't really dare to speak up.

"Well, there's no need to worry. I'm quite alright now." Mirania tried to soothe the young mages in front of her.

"Lady Mirania, why were you leaving?" Solina asked not long after, catching Mirania off guard.

Yurick was about to interfere when another question caught them off guard.

"Was it because of us?" Dinah whispered, her eyes focussed on her feet.

Mirania's eyes widened after which she smiled kindly. She motioned the girls to come closer.

Once they were standing right in front of her, Mirania smiled down at them, though anyone could see she was fairly weakened.

"No Dinah, it wasn't because of you two." she spoke. "You are two beautiful, talented young mages, and kind people. And if it wasn't for some matters needing my immediate attention, I would like to teach you until the end of your training." She stopped talking for a second, letting the information and appraisal sink in. "There is however trouble going on, and I have to do something about it."

"Is that why you came back to Lazulis Island?" Solina dared ask.

"Yes." Mirania replied in all honesty. It had been her intention to get help from her friends here, though that had changed when she felt like she was needlessly endangering them for her own cause.

The two girls fell silent. "You'll come back right?" Dinah asked eventually.

"Of course." Mirania replied. "If it depends on me."

The two girls glanced at each other, Solina speaking up afterwards.

"Then we'll take care of the birds until you've returned."

Mirania smiled. "Thank you. I'm sure you don't need my help with that. You're both talented enough."

"Thank you Lady Mirania." they'd said before bowing to take their leave.

"Seems like they've gotten fond of you." Yurick said with a smile after the two girls had left them alone again.

"Yes, it looks like it." Mirania replied, seemingly a bit dazed.

At that moment Syrenne appeared.

"Mirania!" she exclaimed, enveloping the mage in a tight hug. "We were so worried!" she then held the smaller woman at arms length before continuing. "Don't ever do something like that again, you hear?"

"Syrenne, you're strangling her." came the calm voice of Lowell.

The said girl immediately released Mirania from her iron grip, taking a few steps back.

Mirania threw Lowell a grateful look after which he winked at her. Behind him Zael and Calista appeared.

"Mirania, glad to see you're okay." Zael said, smiling at her.

She nodded, though she knew this was the moment she had feared. She'd have to tell them everything.

Calista walked up to her. "Mirania, we all want to help you." she said "But for us to be able to do so, you'll have to tell us what's going on."

Mirania's eyes saddened, her eyes darting off to her hands, lying on her lap. "Alright. I'll tell you."

They had all settled in the room that was once occupied by the late Count Arganan. Chairs had been placed around the desk, so that they could discuss things calmly. On the wall behind the desk hung the sword once continuously carried around by Dagran.

Mirania felt all eyes upon her as she sat down. Calista had given her a simple, dark blue dress that hung around her shoulders with but two pairs of straps, and that reached mid-thigh. That, along with the stares and worried looks she was getting made her feel enormously self-conscious.

"I guess I'll start from the beginning then." she started.

"You all know the lands decayed due to the Outsider, and that hundreds of Guardians perished because of it."

They all listened intently as she searched for the correct words to use.

"The forests have feelings, just as much as Gurak and humans. The only difference is that only the Guardians are able to move around and are able to speak up for them and their needs. So, after the Outsider returned to the sky, and men and Gurak's way of existence only got better because of them working together, all the feelings they'd bottled up from since the decay began changed into something dark, something dangerous."

Mirania looked at her friends who had turned silent. They were all feeling bad now that they seemed to think about it.

"The returning energy has also given back the lives of many Guardians. They rose as the forests relived, but it also called new beings into life. Energy, along with the darkest of feelings, took the form of tree-like beings made of shadows and leaves, acting as though it were them themselves. They attack villages at random, though they do not make clear what the problem is, or what they want. It seems like they're just out for revenge, but somehow I do not think that's the case. I think the best thing we can do is to…" she fell silent, wondering what they would think.

"To…?" Calista encouraged her.

"Perhaps we shouldn't fight, and instead try to alliance them, to become friends like we did with the Gurak."

"That seems like a good idea to me." Lowell said, making the rest of the group look at him in wonder. "What?"

"Indeed." Mirania continued. "Rage and violence only give rise to more pain and hatred. That's why I want to talk to the Guardian in charge of the attack."

"You know where he is?" Syrenne asked, amazed.

"No, not yet."

"Then how do you plan on finding him?" Calista asked.

"The Guardian of my forest should know something more."

"Shall we head there then?" Yurick suggested.

Zael nodded. "Yes, we must protect the people. Keep them safe, and the forests and their Guardians should be no exception."

"Don't worry Mirania!" Syrenne exclaimed "We'll go with ya!"

"That's settled then." Lowell chimed in.

Zael nodded "Yeah. We're off."

At that moment Mirania didn't know how to feel. In one way she couldn't be more happy, for she'd be surrounded by her friends, while continuing her mission for the good of the forests. But on the other side she felt a great fear taking a hold of her. What if thy got hurt? Or worse, what if they died?

_That's it for chapter six! Things finally got cleared out! ^^ I hope you all liked it and where this story is going. About that, I've kind of hit a writer's block a few chapters ahead. I'll try to get rid of it as quickly as possible of course, but I'm afraid I cannot promise anything. T.T I hate writer's blocks! T.T _


	7. Roots of adventure Part Two

**Roots**

_Hey everyone. Here I am with chapter 7! I really hope I've been living up to your expectations so far, and that you're all enjoying Roots. I have some bad news to deliver to you guys, but I'll do that at the end of this chapter. So, without further ado onto the story!_

Disclaimer: I do not own The Last Story.

Chapter Seven: The Roots of Adventure part two.

It had only taken the former mercenaries a couple of days to get fully prepared for the journey ahead.

Zael and Calista had sent all of the armour to Horace who would upgrade them and get them in the best condition possible. They also took care of transportation and the defence of the island and the townsfolk in their absence.

Syrenne and Lowell had started working out again, after they had asked Ariela to keep an eye on their bar, making sure no shady character would even try to break in while they were gone. They had closed it down indefinitely so that they didn't have to worry about when they'd return, for they both understood that there might be no return at all. No one spoke of this possibility, knowing well enough that that was the exact reason why Mirania had been hesitant about informing them of the situation.

Yurick had made all the arrangements for the Buds, so that they could continue with their studies. They seemed all a bit bad at ease with Yurick leaving for a mission. It had been the same with their former teacher, who never returned. So their worries were grounded, seeing they all liked Yurick as their mentor and support. Yurick had eventually been able to calm them down by revealing with whom he was travelling. The fact that Zael, the last bearer of the Outsider, and the bringer of peace was going along was reassuring for the teenagers. So, although hesitant, they eventually said their goodbyes, accepting all that Yurick had decided, promising they'd give their all.

Mirania rose early the morning of their departure. Her worries for the days ahead had kept her awake for a long time before she miraculously fell asleep. Now she stood, fully dressed in front of the mirror, checking our her new clothes specially made for this occasion.

Calista had done a wonderful job preparing new gear for all of them. She had taken Horace by the arm to prepare them the best he could make, and knowing Horace, he'd done just that.

Mirania regarded her outfit. It consisted of a dark shirt with over it a dark jacket in midnight and cobalt blue hues. Underneath she wore tight leather pants with light blue armour attached to her legs, a cloak draped over it. The armour had been brilliantly made. It clung to her curves like an extra layer of clothing, not limiting her movement at all. She moved her arms around a bit, checking out her arm gear as well. And just like the leg gear was the arm gear excellent.

Glad everything was alright so far she walked over to the door. She hesitated for a moment as she reached for the doorknob. All the things she'd done to prevent her friends from coming along had failed, and now she felt safe and Mirania wondered just how long she'd be able to feel like this. Safe. The fact that everyone was coming along was both comforting and worrisome at the same time. What if they wouldn't all come back?  
Taking a deep breath she eventually opened up the door and walked out of the room.

They all met up at the stairs. Yurick, Lowell and Syrenne were waiting below the first part and Mirania felt nostalgic seeing them stand there, all geared up and ready to go.

Syrenne was clad in the same jacket Mirania was wearing, though her clothes were orange and dark grey coloured. The heavy gear shone brilliantly and only added to the young woman's natural charm. The cloak that hung around her waist was the only thing in-between her and her beloved swords. Those too had been upgraded to a whole new level. They looked deadly with their renewed hilts and sharpened blades.

"Oh, checking out the goods?" Syrenne asked with a big smile as she patted the Twins. "They're looking good, eh?" she grinned.

Mirania nodded. "You seem to be ready for battle." she remarked.

"Well of course I am!" Syrenne exclaimed, putting a hand on her hip, shifting her weight. "I'm in top shape."

"Yeah right." came the remark from Lowell.

"Shut it you!" Syrenne bit back, not happy about him making remarks on what she looked like. Like he was one to talk.

Mirania smiled, her eyes travelling to Lowell whose gear was impressive as well. The dark silver colour flattered him, and the dark vest, trousers and cloak only added to the effect of the whole. He also wore a new version of his trusted scarf around his neck, and a fairly big sword hung at his hip.

"Come on Syrenne, I'm just teasing you." he continued. "You're so easy to tick off." he laughed.

"Am not!" Syrenne countered.

"You alright?" Mirania heard Yurick say after he came to stand next to her.

His outfit greatly resembled hers apart from the colour. His was more black, finished off with a dark blue hue, his fathers dagger hanging at his side.

She nodded to his question though she still feared for their safety, and once again he had noticed.

"They understand the dangers." he told her, crossing his arms, regarding the couple as they kept on fighting. Their useless comments flying around, the Knights who stood nearby trying hard not to laugh.

It all died down when they heard other footsteps approach. Looking up they saw Zael walk over to them, Calista at his side. They were followed by four others of which only one Mirania was familiar with.

Zael stopped beside them, smiling encouragingly. He wore a dark outfit with over it the heavy golden gear they all recognised so well. It seemed like Calista didn't have to do anything extra about it, as it was constantly used by the young Knight, and kept in top notch at all times. A treat he'd gotten from his childhood friend, Dagran.

"Therius will be coming along with us as well." he told them though he regarded Mirania who nodded a bit unsure. If things would go wrong, even another great Knight could be lost on her account, but she realised well enough that no matter what she said the White Knight would come along whether it was by her will or not. She guessed he wouldn't even be held back by Zael at this point. The look in his eyes was adamant, he'd come and help to solve the problem along with the others.

"Lady Mirania." the White Knight spoke up, walking up to her until he stood right in front of her. "Let us all go together to heed the world for another catastrophe."

Mirania nodded blushing slightly, Yurick pulling up a brow inquiry and a tad bit jealous.

"And do not let yourself be troubled" Therius continued "for it is a Knight's duty to do so."

"Thank you." Mirania spoke. The White Knight was as unwavering as always, no trace of fear or worry visible on his face.

Zael nodded, appreciating the way Therius mentioned them all being in the same situation, hoping she would feel better and somehow less worried. He doubted whether or not Mirania would ever be able to stop worrying, but he hoped she wouldn't feel responsible if something were to happen.

Then he turned to the other three, who still stood behind him.

"Leroy, Myst, Guraey." he spoke, turning to each Knight as he said their names. "I entrust you three with the island in my absence. From all the Knights under my command, I trust you three the most. And I expect that to not be broken."

The three men nodded, and the mercenaries couldn't help but be somewhat surprised for they weren't exactly looking like the average Knight.

Leroy was a young blonde haired man with a scar running down his left eye. He wore a simple sleeveless vest with a mantle along with leather brown trousers and boots. He only wore protective gear on his right side, indicating that he was left-handed and focussed on attacking rather than defence. He seemed like a man who'd go through fire to get what he wanted, but his demeanour showed a kind heart. Someone one could trust with his or her life.

Myst was a Knight of whom the face wasn't even visible. He wore a mask with over it a hood that was part of a vest that covered his other dark coloured clothing. At his sides hung pieces of cloak with the design of the Arganan flag. Blue and white with the Arganan's House's insignia. A magic infused sword at his hip along with a short magic-infused dagger, ready to use at any moment. You didn't have to see his face to feel his eyes going over everyone, analysing them. A curious man with a somewhat shady purpose.

The last one was a Gurak named Guraey. He wore the typical armour of the Gurak during the last war, excluding the mask. He had a handsome face with the same red hair that Zangurak had, and white eyes. He regarded them all intently, his large shield at the ready. It was clear that Zael's trust was important to him, for he kept on nodding, indicating that he understood all his mentor was telling him, and how important it was to him. Anyone could notice he was loyal, and that he'd fight until death claimed him for whatever reason his master thought worthy.

"Guraey and Leroy." Zael spoke. "I entrust you with the daily tasks, as well with taking the best possible decisions in difficult situations if they arise. Do you understand?"

"Yes Sir!" they replied in unison.

Then Zael turned to the last, rather mysterious Knight. "Myst, you keep on the lookout for anything out of the ordinary. You know what I mean with this right?"

The man nodded, not a sound leaving his mouth.

Zael wanted to turn around when he stopped. "Leroy, Guraey?" he said, a smirk -though a rather worried one- on his face.

"Yes Sir?" they asked.

"Keep Myst from killing Captain McChuckles, okay?"

"We will Sir!" they replied, trying not to burst out laughing while the hooded figure just remained perfectly silent.

Then he turned towards Calista who was dressed in her pink coloured heavy armour, and took her hand.

"Shall we head out then?" Yurick suggested to which they all nodded, soon starting down the rest of the stairs, leaving the castle behind not much after.

There was a commotion among the townsfolk as they all passed. Zael and Calista up front, followed by Therius with behind the White Knight Lowell and Syrenne. Mirania walked behind them with Yurick next to her. She didn't dare to look his way. All that had happened between them a few years before, along with the new quest they'd gotten themselves into had troubled her mind deeply, keeping her from getting the things done that were most important.

But now, she realised, she had to clear her mind and focus on the task ahead rather than on her relationship with the Fire Mage to her left.

The party soon arrived at the docks where a ship lay waiting for them. Calista smiled broadly as she regarded it closely. It was the exact same ship that had brought them abroad on their trips to see the world. Zael too smiled warmly at her, though it was clear he was worried about his wife and her safety throughout this whole new ordeal.

Therius went off talking to the remaining Knights standing nearby, giving them some extra advise and telling them to stay alert at all times, nodding as they seemed to understand the need to stay on your toes no matter how calm and peaceful everything looked.

Syrenne and Lowell quickly started mumbling about that the ship looked alright, Yurick staying silent as his trained eye scanned the whole vessel. Inspecting it for weaknesses.

Mirania watched the majestic ship and knew things were only getting started. Soon they'd depart, off to her home where they'd talk to the Guardian. The father figure in her life.

_Okay that's it for chapter seven! I hope you've enjoyed reading! Please leave a review before you go! Like I said at the beginning of this chapter I have some bad news. I'm not sure how to put it, but because my brother-in-law has been taken to the hospital this morning and seeing his condition is critical I'm not sure whether or not I'll be able to update every week. I'll try my best though. I really hope everything will be alright soon, though the reports we're getting aren't exactly lifting our spirits…on the contrary. Well then, with this I bid you farewell for hopefully but a short time! ^^_


	8. Roots of adventure Part Three

**Roots**

_Hey you all! I'm back! I'm soooo glad to be back! For this once I'm going to update on a Wednesday for I'm going on a trip to Luxemburg for a few days! I'm sooooooo looking forward to having some fun seeing all that happened. Regarding that matter I want to thank you all for your best wishes, and I'm glad to say that my Bro's getting better! It didn't look all too good, but he made it through and is now on the right track back to his former self! XD Anyway I'll try to update every Friday (for as far as I can ^^")! But now, without further ado, onto the story! XD_

Disclaimer: I do not own The Last Story

Chapter Eight: The Roots of Adventure part three.

The sky, though clear and blue, seemed ominous to Mirania as she overlooked the sea. The lands had disappeared from sight a few hours earlier, and both her companions and seamen were falling into a peaceful rhythm.

From the corner of her eye she noticed Yurick overlooking the sea charts along with the captain, nodding in approval as the latter explained the route they'd be following over the following three days.

He looked up, his eye piercing into hers in one vanishing moment as she looked away. More than often did her mind, or eyes wander off to him, though she knew things just couldn't stay peaceful for long. Deep inside she felt a presence approach as the hours passed by, and by the looks of the other mages of their company, she wasn't the only one struggling with these doubts.

"Mirania?" she suddenly heard Zael's voice from behind her. Slowly she turned around to face the Knight. He looked a tad bit bad at ease.

"Oh Zael, what can I do for you?" she asked, folding her arms in front of her chest.

"I just wanted to talk." Zael replied as he came to stand beside her, leaning with his elbows on the railing of the ship.

Mirania once more turned to regard him in the eye. "What did you want to talk about?" she asked, though she had a pretty good idea of what was to come.

"About you." he replied, looking straight at her. "Are you alright? I mean, this situation is probably horrible for you."

'Typical Zael.' Mirania thought as she let her saddened eyes scan the seemingly calm waves. Once again he was able to put himself in someone else's position, quickly finding out what was probably going on inside their mind. Just like on the Gurak ship a couple of years ago. Just listening to her reason why she wanted to go and explore the island. At that time the hope that somewhere the lands had somehow survived had overjoyed her. Dagran immediately refused, telling her it was too dangerous and that they probably had to leave in but a couple of hours. Zael however had come to talk to her, and after he had heard her out, had allowed her to go ashore.

"Mirania?" she heard the young Knight ask, looking up at her.

"It is indeed a troublesome situation." she agreed in a sad voice. "But nevertheless we must find a solution."

Once more she grew quiet, and Zael understood just how deep the problem had sunk into her core. It seemed like she was -as Yurick had described it- utterly lost, though she seemed less troubled than before she all informed them about the situation.

Zael fell silent, and Mirania noticed something was bothering him.

"What's wrong?" she asked after a long silence.

"It's just that…" he faltered, searching for the right words to use.

"What Zael?" she urged him on, knowing that if she didn't do that, he'd stay silent and keep his own worries bottled up inside.

"Why didn't you want to tell us about the situation?" he finally asked, looking up at her, eyes inquisitive.

Mirania was slightly taken aback by the straightforwardness of his question, and how she suddenly seemed to be the bad guy among them, never even considering that her actions might have caused them suffering as well. She shoved the guilt back as she formed her reply.

Taking a deep breath and looking away she said: "Because you are all precious to me."

Zael's eyes widened slightly. Normally Mirania would only look at action reaction, their health, and of course, the endless woods. But now she plainly told him she'd doubted to tell them for their own safety?

"You didn't want to get us in danger?" he asked.

She nodded, unable to go on about the subject. The feeling of guilt she'd felt of wanting to turn towards them in her time of need was now accompanied by the guilt of not having told them immediately. Two sorts of guilt that somehow still went hand in hand.

Zael straightened. "Mirania." he said, smiling encouragingly down at her. "Don't worry, we'll get through this."

Mirania nodded. Somehow she was enforced by Zael's comforting words and the strength in his voice and demeanour. He hadn't given up hope, and as she glanced around, she realised he wasn't the only one who had yet to give up.

Seemingly for the first time she really saw them all standing there as the solution to her problems. The ones she could depend on no matter what. Her friends.

Night had fallen over the seas and most of the previous mercenaries had turned in for the night. Mirania turned and turned over in her bed. From her left side onto her right in a nervous pattern that didn't suit her. The strange feeling she'd experienced earlier, the seemingly strangling sensation, had reappeared.

It seemed like it was getting closer, and closer, and…

Mirania shot up, quickly getting out of her comfortingly swaying bed. Quickly pulling on her boots she ran out of the room, up towards the deck. There wasn't even time to worry about her armour or her jacket, for her unconsciousness was screaming for her to hurry up.

Once outside the cold wind slapped her harshly in the face and quickly froze her whole being. Ignoring the chills she walked up to the only human form she could make out through the fog. From the looks of it he too had only just arrived after leaving his own quarters in a hurry.

She stopped a metre from him, nervously looking around and listening intently, hoping she wouldn't miss anything important.

Only a few moments later did Lowell appear next to her.

"So you felt it too, eh?" Lowell asked as Calista and Zael joined them.

Calista nodded to Lowell's question. "Yes, a strange presence nearby, though I cannot seem to locate it."

"Neither can we." Yurick said, still not stopping from taking in his surroundings, and focussing on his tracking skills.

"It are certainly not Reptids." Lowell said, turning slightly to broaden their view and searching area.

"Our opponents are supposed to be the forests, right?" Zael questioned.

"Well, yes." Calista replied. "But there are no forests in the neighbourhood."

The sensation died down and the mages allowed themselves to calm down.

"Mirania?" Yurick asked as all possible danger seemed to have vanished.

She looked up at him. "Is there anything we must fear here on the open seas?" he asked.

She noticed the rest of the group waiting for her answer and sighed.

"Well, there is this story the Guardian once told me." she started. "About the first rebellion of the woods."

"The first rebellion of the woods?" Zael repeated, not believing his ears. Had there already been a rebellion of the woods before?

Mirania nodded. "The Guardian told me a tale about a village so cruel towards the surrounding forest that it seemed to destroy everything. Their greed for land made them cut down thousands of trees. Not only to be used as firewood, but also for many meaningless things. It seems that the forest got enough of it all. Enough of the sadness and pain that was caused by the people who lived there, and the greed that had nestled in their hearts. All of their feelings turned into anger, and as such they pulled out their roots, destroyed the village and all its citizens and disappeared forever."

"The woods disappeared?" Calista gasped, a hand in front of her mouth.

Once more Mirania nodded.

"Where to?" Yurick asked.

Mirania hesitated for a moment, but then took in a deep breath and looked him straight in the eye. "Into the sea."

That was all Zael had needed to suggest them taking turns to stand guard along with the sailors. Either way a mage sensed these things, so a sailor or a warrior would not suffice even if they were on guard.

"I'll take the second shift with Calista then." Lowell said, glancing at Yurick for a moment.

Zael and Calista nodded.

"Okay then." Zael agreed. He then turned to Yurick and Mirania. "Can you two take first?"

"Seems like we don't have much choice." Yurick said, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Zael smiled apologetically before he walked away.

Lowell absentmindedly waved them goodbye as he walked back to his quarters which he shared with his fierce wife. "Better get back before she thinks I'm cheating." he mumbled, clearly afraid of what sort of fit she'd throw.

Yurick sighed as he saw them all leave. As he turned around he saw that Mirania had walked further towards the centre of the ship where she stood perfectly still. Without making any sound he came to stand right beside her, and evenly silent did their hands find each other.

"Worried?" he asked.

She nodded, giving his hand a weak squeeze. He tried to encourage her by squeezing back the slightest. His thumb caressed her hand as they stood there, minds focussed on sensing any form of threat or enemy, be it human, Gurak or monstrous tree.

"Yurick?" she asked.

"Yes?"

"Nothing." she quickly said. Silence once more enveloped them.

"Mirania." he said, making her to turn towards him, looking her in the eyes.

"Do tell."

"About. You know… About what happened that night. When we all celebrated the opening of Syrenne's and Lowell's bar." she started.

"Yes?" he urged, wanting to know what she wanted to say. He desperately wanted to know. No, he needed to know.

"Do you still think about it?" she asked, avoiding his icy blue eye, looking everywhere but at him.

"All the time." he breathed, pulling up her hand and regarding it, noticing how they seemed to perfectly fit into his.

"Are you…angry?" she did no longer dare to speak up as her voice no longer obeyed her command to speak coherently.

"Rather confused actually." he said smiling, though she could hear in his voice that he was dead serious.

"I see." Mirania replied, looking away and growing silent.

"We never did talk about it, did we?" Yurick asked, breaking through the thick silence that threatened to envelop them.

Mirania shook her head. "No. I left the day after, after all."

A short silence. "Did you…" she faltered.

"What?" he urged.

"Did you mean it?"

"Mean what?" he asked, turning towards her.

"The kiss."

He leaned closer, their lips mere inches apart. "I only do things I mean." he replied sternly, not believing she could doubt his intentions.

A shiver, other than from the cold around her, ran through her. The emotion she had read in his icy blue eye overwhelming. She remembered how he had held her close that night, pressed against her as they kissed on the bridge, under the dark sky. But then, as the fireworks began, it was like she'd regained control over herself and she'd pulled back. Unsure of what had come to pass she'd ran away, disappearing into the darkness of the night that was only alighted by the continuing fireworks.

Back then, she'd drank some alcohol Syrenne and Lowell had offered, because of which she doubted not only her own feelings, but his as well seeing he had had some as well.

She walked away slowly, their hands letting go in the process. Reaching the stairs that would lead to the next part of the deck. After descending a few passes she stopped in her tracks, Yurick passing her, heading down. As he passed however, she found herself grabbing his arm. He turned, surprise evident in his eye.

"Yurick." she whispered, her slender fingers tightening around his arm.

He turned towards her, only one stair below her, getting rid of the height difference between them.

"You worry too much." he spoke, putting a hand against her cheek.

"Perhaps I do." she replied putting her hand over his, leaning against it. "I hope I do."

He smiled, turned and continued to descend the stairs. Suddenly Mirania noticed just how much she needed the warmth of his hand. How much she needed him, and somehow the guilt she'd felt and carried along for so long after that night on the bridge made her speak up. She just couldn't let it end the same way. Especially not when there was a chance these were the last moments they spent together.

"Aren't you going to kiss me?" she asked, her question heavy in the night air. Just as heavy as the three steps that divided them.

He turned. His blue eye scanning her facial expression. "Do you want me to?" he asked.

She took a deep breath, raising her hands in front of her chest and nodding slightly. "Yes."

He smiled, taking one step towards her. "Why do you want me to kiss you?" he teased.

She looked up rather taken aback. Once more there he was with his mind games in which he'd gotten so good. "Because you love me?" she spoke in such a soft voice that she was amazed that he'd caught it.

He smirked, she was playing along. "And what about you Mirania? Do you love me too?" he asked, taking another step towards her.

Looking down at him Mirania smiled weakly. He hadn't said he didn't love her. He only needed confirmation that she loved him too, right? She nodded.

"Say it." he urged, taking the last step towards her, to end up where he stood before, his lips barely a few inches from hers.

Enchanted by him being so close, she gulped somewhat nervous. Her heart beating so fast she wasn't sure it was healthy.

"Say it." he repeated, once more putting a hand on her cheek.

"I love you Yurick." she spoke. "I love you. So much that I cannot find the right words to describe just how much."

He smiled warmly, his blue eye growing soft and soon closing as he pressed his lips against hers, wrapping his arms around her, glad they finally were how they were supposed to be. And hoping things would remain like this for a while, but for that latter, both Yurick and Mirania feared, for the trials they were about to face were many, and dangerous.

_That's it for chapter Eight! I hope you've all liked it. I wrote and rewrote the end like hundreds of times to get it right, and I'm still not sure it's all right, but well what can you do… ^^" I'm also thinking about adding some extra small chapters about what happened alongside Mirania's moments (like CalistaXZael and SyrenneXLowell moments which didn't get into the chapters), but I'm still working out just how I'm going to do that. Also, because of my absence in which I've travelled through other fandoms I feel like I've lost the natural touch to these characters. T.T I'm doing my best to regain it so that they may be as natural as before, but I fear as I make them develop they might change and turn OOC. I'm doing all in my power to not let it be like that though._

_Anyway I hope you've liked this chapter, and I hope you'll all leave a kind review. ^^_

_From the next chapter on, things are getting really adventurous! Please look forward to it! XD_

_Not sure if they were a tad bit too OOC in the end…I really hope not._


	9. Roots of adventure part four

**Roots**

_Hey everyone! Here's chapter Nine! I want to thank you all for your reviews, they really keep me going! XD Well then, without further ado, here's chapter Nine! XD_

Disclaimer: I do not own The Last Story.

Chapter Nine: The Roots of adventure part four.

"I swear, my dear Syrenne, that I merely left you last night because I was on watch." Lowell spoke.

Syrenne was watching him intently as he kept on telling her the same thing over and over again.

"Seems to me that by repeating yourself you're trying to hide something." she replied, arms crossed, glaring at him. He let out a slightly frustrated sigh and started his story all over again.  
If only Zael, Calista, Mirania or even Yurick could come to his aid, the love of his life would actually believe him in no time. But there they stood, talking about the night before in hushed voices around a table, maps of the seas sprawled out upon it.

Yurick was just pointing to where they were when Syrenne grabbed him by his ear, demanding an explanation for why he hadn't been sleeping beside her.  
Clever as Lowell was, he'd felt her upcoming anger and had told the truth rather passionately. If there was someone he didn't want to anger, it was his beloved wife. There would be painful, and most unpleasant consequences if he did.

A bit further away, ignoring the once more fighting couple stood the rest of the party standing around the table, bent over the various charts.

"We were here when I first noticed the strange presence." Yurick said, pointing on the map. "And this is where we are now." he added, moving his finger over the chart to settle on their current coordinates.

Zael frowned. He'd stayed beside his wife the whole time she'd been on duty, trying to detect anything out of the ordinary, but she'd told him she hadn't felt anything strange afterwards. It -whatever it was- had just vanished.

"So, you're saying that it's moving?" he asked the fire mage.

Yurick nodded. "That's what I believe, yes." he replied.

"But…weren't we up against creatures of the forest?" Calista asked.

"That's right eye-patch kid!" Syrenne said from the other side of the room. "We're in the middle of the ocean!" It was clear she still had to calm down, although it seemed like Lowell's attempts were in vain.

"So there are no forests around." Zael mumbled.

"Of which we know." he added, glancing at Mirania who nodded.

"What are you talkin' about?" Syrenne asked.

"Do you mean there is another possibility?" Therius asked as he glanced at the young woman who stood to his left, still as calm as ever.

"Like I told Zael, Calista, Lowell and Yurick yesterday, there is this story the Guardian once told me."

"You see that I was on watch." Lowell said, smirking down at his wife who now folded her arms in front of her, pouting.

"He told me about the first form of war between the forests and mankind."

"Well that's a first." Syrenne mumbled, taken aback by the possibility.

Mirania nodded, and the looks of the people around her changed. Not much change was seen on the ones who were awake the night before, though Calista turned rather pale and grabbed Zael's arm, but Therius frowned and Syrenne looked rather shocked though she held up the tough attitude.

"Not many know about it." Mirania continued "and even in the Castle's Library did I find little to nothing about this matter."

"You really do spend a lot of time in there." Lowell remarked from his new position around the table. Syrenne had been mildly interested in this new development, and had left their little disagreement for what it was, giving him the chance to get closer to get a better look at the charts. If Lowell was indeed straying off his path she'd noticed and he'd be sorry anyway. Very sorry.

Mirania nodded once more. "Yes I do. Because I believe that history can help us do things better in the future. Aren't Zael and Calista living proof of that?"

At this the couple glanced at each other, smiling dearly.

"So, what did you find?" Yurick asked.

She nodded at him, Lowell noticing the slightly different way in which she did, smiling inwardly as he understood.

"The Guardian told me about a village. Its specialty was their craftsmanship in furniture and wooden decorations. The woods were fine with them being craftsmen, as long as they were reasonable in the amount of wood they used. But, as time passed, those villagers became famous for their work, greed drove them to cut down more trees than was actually necessary. They started making things more grand than they needed, and sold those for high prices, striving on the misfortune of the surrounding trees. The Guardian of that forest sent them an emissary in the form of a great white wolf, but the people, blinded by their greed wouldn't listen. Then came the day that the anger of the forest and its Guardian reached its peak."

"What happened?" Calista asked, grabbing onto Zael's arm more tightly, and somewhere in the corner of her mind did Mirania register another motion that somehow caught her interest. Her other hand went to her belly. Before she could think about it she continued.

"They went to battle." Mirania said. "They wiped out the entire village, and everyone in it."

"What does this have to do with the sea?" Therius questioned.

"The Guardian told me that after the fight was done, the forest, disgusted with mankind, retreated towards the ocean, eventually disappearing into the waves, never to be seen again."

Everyone turned silent. The sound of the waves all around them suddenly had a different meaning, and shivers went up and down their spines.

"Do you think" Therius began "That they will go to war once more?"

They all regarded Mirania closely as she seemed to think about it.

"I believe they would. For I do not think that hatred can be washed away with violence."

"So they'll heed this new threat's call." Yurick summed up "Which means…"

"That we're in danger. Even here on the open seas." Zael completed, unconsciously pulling Calista closer.

"So, what do we do now?" Syrenne asked, shifting her weight as she put her hands on her hips.

Zael was in doubt. There was no way they could get to land safely if they didn't fight back, but it was like throwing oil on fire if they did dare to fight. He frowned in concentration.

"Perhaps there's a way to keep things calm and get away." Calista spoke, getting everyone out of their reveries. They all turned to her. "Even if you fight, you're not obliged to end off your opponent, right?"

Zael was about to speak up when the Mage's eyes widened, soon followed by the ship being pushed sideways, nearly topping over.

Screams were heard from both below deck as from above.

"Uhm Zael…" Lowell began "I think we're out of time to figure out what to do, if you know what I mean?"

Zael nodded, and, soon followed by the rest, rushed upstairs towards the deck where the Captain was already yelling orders.

"Where were we hit?" he asked the man as he reached him.

"From starboard side." he replied, nodding to the said spot.

Zael looked around. Apart from some damage to the ship there was nothing to be seen anywhere.

Mirania rushed up the deck behind Syrenne, Therius and Lowell, Yurick following closely behind. There was something badly wrong, but there was no turning back. From the corner of her eyes she saw Zael talk to the Captain, Calista standing right behind him, her face pale, Mage senses screaming in her head, telling her to be careful, and for them all to take cover, yet she stayed put. Mirania found it the slightest bit odd, normally Calista was collected even during battle, but now she seemed distressed, looking around desperately for her comrades.

Things were getting started, and it was far too late for them to get out of danger. They were in the middle of it all, stranded on a seemingly almighty ship in the middle of the ocean.

As if in slow motion Mirania saw Syrenne and Therius walk further to the front of the ship, blades drawn. A cold hand gripped her heart and she found herself screaming:

"Watch out!"

Syrenne, slightly taken aback, looked around, only to turn back quickly when the sound of something coming out of the water resounded loud in her ears. Alarming her.

Mirania grabbed the rails as the power made her stumble towards the right edge of the ship.

Tentacles, made of vines and leaves reached up from underwater, and she noticed two of them reaching for Syrenne and Therius.

Therius jumped aside, quickly slicing at the arm that had reached for him, but he had been too late to notice another appearing, throwing them all off balance as it rocked the whole ship, grabbing him around the waist and smashing the White Knight back onto the deck.

Therius felt all the air get smacked out of him, and he needed a moment to catch his breath.

The creature had reached for Syrenne at the same time, but unlike Therius, she had smashed her sword into the vines, her eyes widening for a moment as her sword got easily pulled of her hand. She too was pulled into the air like a doll only a moment after.

"Syrenne!" Lowell yelled, seeing his wife get easily lifted into the air, her remaining sword clattering onto the deck as she lost her grip on it.

"I'll get you." the blonde Mage grumbled as he started floating, the Ice attack quickly hitting the vines holding Syrenne.

The attack surprised the being, and it quickly released both his prey and her weapon. Both smacked onto the deck with a loud thud.

Mirania saw everything happen, yet she could not move. Never had she felt like this in battle. The welfare of her friends had always been the most important matter. But now, even though she knew she had to move, had to start healing, had to…

"Mirania snap out of it!" she heard Yurick yell, his voice frantic.

Only then she realised an arm was coming for her. At the last moment, a golden barrier formed around her, and she quickly turned around to see Zael stand in that way that showed he'd just used Gale onto a Magic Circle. She noticed Calista get lifted into the air as she focussed onto her next spell.

"Mirania." Yurick said as he put a hand on her shoulder. "There's no other way." he told the dazed girl.

Slowly Mirania nodded as she pushed back the bad feeling she was having.

Soon, she too hovered in the air as she focussed onto her healing spells. More to the front of the boat had her warrior friends regrouped around Zael. Syrenne to his left, two swords in hands, Therius to his right, shield raised, and sword at the ready.

Zael had activated his power so that the sea creature now only had eyes for the young, brave Knight in front of him.

Mirania noticed how easily they had all fallen back into the rhythm they used to use daily. Zael at the centre, giving both back up and some serious attack power, all the while making sure things like healing were done in time and that barriers were constantly around his companions. That was all they needed to attack relentlessly.

Syrenne now dashed from her place. Once she made contact with two of the arms her warrior instincts, and skills took over, her twin swords attacking simultaneously. Her green eyes focussed as they went from one arm to the other as the fight turned around, making her change her attack patterns accordingly to get the upper hand, never allowing herself to be pushed into defending. She was often helped out by the Ice attacks Lowell sent to the creature that threatened his girl.

At the right, Therius did the same, though slightly more dignified. While Syrenne slashed away like a skilled madman, Therius seemed to lead a dance, four arms chosen as his opponents. His footwork getting him out of the dangerous zones seemingly without thinking, his white shield catching the attacks, only to make place for the sword that, in but a second, turned defence into offence.

In the middle, Zael focussed on both dodging, seeking the enemy's weak spot, and carrying out effective and strong attacks. From the back, Calista focussed on the barriers that had to be re-cast often to maintain the level of protection they had to provide.

In front of her Yurick, who only now started attacking. He'd waited to see whether or not fire was a good idea, seeing the enemy was half plant and what they'd been discussing about not fighting. But now, as Mirania who stood to his right was focussed onto her task he decided to attack though he had to be careful not to anger the thing further.

They all fell into a somewhat comforting pattern of offence and defence under Zael's lead. The creature tried to fight back, to topple the ship, but noticed -as all his attacks were nullified- that it was useless. All was turned against him by the strong offence on the front.

Zael and the rest watched as the arms retreated into the water. They all stood -ready for anything- as the minutes dragged on. Zael, who noticed the Mages' unconscious reactions, knew something more was coming. His own instincts told him as well, that they were not out of trouble yet. They told him very clearly: This fight was not over.

Then, with an enormous noise appeared a Kraken-like being. Only this one was white and shining with a bluish light.

"It's an emissary of the Guardians!" Mirania exclaimed, eyes wide.

"Yes, this is not over yet." Yurick agreed.

"Then let us continue down this road." Therius said.

"Let's send this gentleman home eh." Lowell spoke, smirk plastered onto his face.

"I'll support you all!" Calista added.

"Everyone! Stay focussed!" Zael ordered.

And with that they all charged.

Mirania felt devastated. This wasn't going to end well.

_That's it for chapter nine! I hope you've all liked the chapter. I've tried to rewrite the whole fighting scene, but when I read it over, I didn't think I'd get it any better. It's been a while since I wrote a fighting scene so I hope it got over well. Anyway next chapter we'll find out how the fight goes on… Not telling beforehand! XD Oh, one more thing, I want to thank the reviewers who've asked me to add some stuff, and I promise you won't be disappointed! XD Until the next! XD_

_Oh, one more thing: Please leave a review! XD_


	10. Roots of adventure part five

-1**Roots**

_Heya all! It's been so hectic lately so I was really worrying whether or not I could get it online today! Luckily I made it! XD I hope you'll enjoy the chapter! XD_

Disclaimer: I do not own The Last Story.

Chapter Ten: Roots of adventure part five.

The white kraken-like creature looked down at them as it hovered high above the ship. Then, with immense power it dove down, doing so creating a high wave that nearly toppled the whole ship. All around them were the sailors holding on for dear life, hoping they wouldn't be sent flying into the water where they had but two options. Or they got killed by the seemingly almighty sea creature, or they would drown. Neither one was appealing.  
As the second part of the wave made them topple towards the other side Calista lost her grip. With a hard thud she fell harshly against the railing, only inches away from getting thrown overboard.

"Calista!" Zael yelled, and with high speed raced towards her, quickly throwing his arms around her to pull her to safety.

"Thank you Zael." she said out of breath, still enveloped against his strong chest.

"Stay focussed!" he yelled to the rest of the team as they only seemed to worry about staying onboard rather than trying to come up with a solution, a way to turn the odds into their favour.

Therius was the first to get back into action. He quickly used the angle of the toppled ship, and ran down. With that momentum he jumped up, and slashed at the newly arrived fiend. He was quickly helped out by Yurick, who'd cast a spell from the moment the white knight had started his offensive manoeuvre. The flames hit the created almost immediately after Therius' attack, allowing the knight to land back on deck. The ship was finally lying normally atop the water once more and Zael quickly urged them together again, so that they could reform their lines.

They all awaited his signal, which came as soon as the kraken came back up, throwing his arms dangerously at them. Within the next seconds everything went at top speed.

Calista cast a barrier at the same time as Yurick and Lowell attacked it on both sides of his head with a Fire and Ice spell.

Zael soon activated his powers while Syrenne and Therius charged as the Magic disappeared. Soon, a new barrier was up, and the two warriors jumped out of the kraken's reach. More spells hit him before he started to fight back with immense powers.

"Zael!" Yurick yelled among all the noise and confusion the fight brought with it. "We have to immobilise his arms! If we do not he could destroy the whole ship!"

Zael nodded at this, looking around to see all of his friends. Syrenne stood protectively in front of Lowell as he cast his spell, after which she'd go into the offence. A few feet from them Therius, whose well-aimed attacks were doing massive damage while he just seemed to dance around the arms as he dodged their continuous attacks. Closer to Zael stood Yurick, focussing on his spells, getting lift into the air as he did so. Calista, he knew was behind him, focussing on their defence. Zael turned around, for he had lost sight of Mirania. Not only did they need her healing spells, but also her knowledge. Not finding her was like a cold hand had wrapped around his heart.

"Where's Mirania?!" he yelled, alarming Yurick who missed his target, and with a loud thud landed onto the heavily swaying deck.

"Mirania?!" he yelled, but no response came.

"There!" Syrenne suddenly yelled as she found her friend floating a few feet in the air at the front of the ship.

"What's she-?" Lowell started until he noticed the spell she was casting. His eyes widened as he regarded the emissary in front of him, and indeed he seemed ready to attack them with what was probably a spell, violent enough to the destroy the whole ship.

Yurick's words -along with her own doubts- were what had made her make her way towards the front of the ship, hiding so that she could use the spell Forest. As she hung there in the air, she hoped from the bottom of her heart that she'd be in time. The thought of attacking an emissary was awful, but she did not have a choice.

Tears stung behind her eyes. Her whole life had she lived side by side with a Guardian and an emissary, so she knew their bond and importance, and now she found herself in a perilous situation with no other solution than to try and strike one down. If she finished this spell, her life would change forever.

But could she do it? Could she really help bringing down the mighty beast, sent by the forest before her?

Her spirit wavered which did not go unnoticed by her friends, nor the emissary who now turned towards her, no longer distracted by the other attackers, or that strange, appealing blue light one of them carried.

"Mirania!" Yurick yelled from the top of his lungs. "Get out of there!"

Mirania felt herself descend as she stopped casting her spell. Her feet hit the deck and she dropped down onto her knees. She couldn't. She couldn't wish any harm to it. It even felt like whenever an attack hit the creature her body was torn apart. She was too close to them. Too connected to attack them. She looked up and saw an arm come down, and before she realised it, it had enveloped her.

She felt herself getting lifted up from the deck by the strong arm that was wrapped around her. The tears which she had desperately fought back were now streaming down her face.

"I'm sorry." she whispered, though she wasn't sure to whom she was speaking these words. To her friends? For bringing them into this dangerous situation? Or to the creature? That fate has turned them into enemies? Or both?

Zael and the rest all tried to hurry over to her, but found themselves unable to get there in time, for the creature used its arms to once more rocking the ship, making them all stumble and fall down.

Yurick quickly got back onto his feet, ignoring the stinging pain in his hands and knees.  
"Mirania!" he yelled, fear obvious in his voice, and eyes looking around, frantic. "Mirania!"

She had heard nothing. Noticed nothing when she got lifted up into the air. She felt numb. The pain from having to deal with an enemy that was so close to her suffocating. She never wished to harm them in the first place. All she wanted was to find a solution, so that Men, Gurak and Nature could live side by side in a perfect symbioses. Mirania noticed her hanging in the air for a long, silent moment before the arm pulled her into the water.

The water was so cold that it felt like someone was constantly hitting her. And dark. Dark like light had never even existed.

A voice ran through the thick and cold darkness. A deep, powerful voice that reached her mind through all of the fuss that was her surroundings.

"Tell me your name." the voice spoke.

"Mirania." she replied, as in a daze.

A long silence followed in which Mirania was pulled towards the emissary in a calm, almost kind and caring way.

He searched her mind, she realised. But she lacked the strength and will to fight back. After what seemed like an eternity to her -in which she lost most of the air she'd inhaled before the dive- she heard the voice once more.

"You're not what I expected."

Her eyes opened slowly, looking at the majestic creature in front of her.

"You're different." he spoke. "Not one of us, yet not one of them."

Then Mirania noticed the arm loosening slightly.

"What is it you seek?"

"Mirania?! Can you hear me?!" She heard Yurick's voice urge. He sounded nervous, almost distressed.

Slowly Mirania opened her eyes, as more voices joined the first one.

"Damn it Lowell, you're nearly pushing me over. Stand back for a bit."

"Can't help it, my darling Syrenne."

"Mirania, can you move?" Calista's kind, yet deeply concerned voice ran through.

Mirania nodded slightly, and with some help of Yurick, who was holding her, sat up.

"What happened?" Yurick asked.

Mirania, after glancing at him, looked down.

"I'm not entirely sure myself." she admitted.

"Well anyway, we're glad to see you're safe." Zael said after which he turned to Therius who stood by his side.

"Let's sail to a nearby port so that we can make repairs, and prepare for a new possible attack."

"I will." the White Knight replied.

"Let's get you inside." Calista said, standing up from her kneeling position in front of the other mage.

Mirania nodded. "Yes, for there are some things we need to discuss."

Yurick threw her a worried look and she did her best to smile encouragingly at him. They both knew the truth though. What had happened hadn't only confused her, but the whole team. And both of the Mages, along with the rest of the gang, knew they had to discuss what was to happen next.

With Yuricks arm still around her shoulders she made her way inside.

_I know it's a smaller chapter than usual, but it was important. ^^" I hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter! I hope to meet you all again next week! Oh, and please Review! XD_

_Next time it's a special chapter! I hope the first reviewers are still reading for there's a wish about to come true! XD_


	11. Roots of adventure Part Six

-1**Roots**

_Hey everyone! Wow, I don't know how I've done it, but I made it to the deadline, I'm not quite sure if I'll be able to make it next week though. I'll do my very best though. ^^"_

_I said this would be a chapter where a wish comes true, so I hope it doesn't suck too bad. Either way let's get onto the story!_

Disclaimer: I do not own The Last Story. T.T

Chapter Eleven: Roots of adventure part six.

"A test?" Zael asked.

They all sat, seated around a large table in one of the ships more private rooms which had miraculously stayed intact throughout the whole ordeal the vessel had went through.

"Yes, I believe so." Mirania replied. "Why else would the emissary spare my life?"

A short silence befell them.

"So, if it was a test…" Lowell began "Did you pass? Aww!" he exclaimed as he got hit on the head by Syrenne.

"What's that for question?" Syrenne exclaimed. "The thing nearly killed her, and yer worried about whether or not we passed? Your priorities are messed up Lowell."

"Please ignore my charming wife." Lowell continued smoothly, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Wha-? Lowell!"

"I'm not sure." Mirania replied. She herself seemed less worried about what had come to pass, and was more interested in the meaning behind it all. Especially the last question the creature had asked her. Whatever was it she had replied. She couldn't remember, so she hadn't told them about it.

"And what if it wasn't a test?" rang Yurick's voice through the room.

They all regarded the Fire Mage who stood in a corner of the room.

"What do you mean?" Zal asked, intrigued.

"I'm only saying that it could also be a miscalculation of our enemy."

"A miscalculation?" Calista asked.

"Oi! We're not playing games, or solving riddles you know!" Syrenne intervened.

"Just think about it Syrenne." Yurick replied. "If you're capable of such a feat."

Syrenne pulled up an eyebrow. "Did you just imply that I'm stupid patch-boy?"

"Maybe." he shrugged.

"Why you-!"

"Are you implying that this creature's prime mission was to destroy us?" Therius asked, cutting through the bickering.

"Yes." Yurick said. "Think about it. Every capable Mage aboard this ship was alarmed this night by just his killing intent."

"See Syrenne that I wasn't cheating. Oh, and don't know if you've noticed, but our charming 'Patch-Boy' just called me 'capable'." Lowell whispered in his wife's ear, annoying her to no end.

"I'll get you back someday." was all she could come up with.

"Yet, when he went after Mirania that intent we all sensed wavered from the moment she stopped casting her spell." Yurick continued, ignoring the interaction between Syrenne and Lowell.

"Now that you mention it." Calista mumbled, tightening her hold on Zael's hand who sat at her side.

"So what you're saying is the creature took our side?" Lowell questioned.

Yurick pulled up his shoulders. "We can't be sure of anything yet." he replied.

"Well, then I suggest we keep our cool and press on." Syrenne said, standing up from her seat.

They all nodded.

"Of course. We still have to find out what exactly it is the enemy wants to accomplish." Mirania spoke.

"Will you excuse me?" Calista said as she stood, face pale.

"Are you alright?" Zael asked, immediately alarmed.

"I'm fine. No need to worry." she quickly replied before disappearing.

Zael sighed and sat back down.

"Well, since there are going to be some changes to our plans I'll tell the crew." Yurick said, pushing himself off against the wall and heading outside.

"Thanks Yurick." Zael said. Yurick only lifted his hand as a response. Someone had to take the lead in to where they were about set sail to, in order to fix the ship.

"Then we too will do some repairs." Lowell said, taking Syrenne's hand and heading out. Zael just nodded.

"Then we can go over the status reports." Zael said to Therius who nodded silently.

"Then I shall take my leave." Mirania spoke, getting up and leaving the room.

"Mirania, wait."

She turned around to find Zael, who had quickly followed her out of the room and into the hallway.

"What's the matter Zael? You seem a bit on edge." she said, regarding him.

"Well…" Zael mumbled, running a hand through his hair. "I'm a bit…worried." he confessed.

"Worried?" Mirania asked.

"About Calista. She's…acting strange." he said, looking bad at ease.

"What do you mean with strange?"

"You know…different. Back at the island she wasn't feeling all that well, yet she told me not to worry, determined about coming along." Zael sighed. "Mirania, could you check up on her? Perhaps she'll be more at ease with a fellow Healing Mage at her side."

Mirania nodded. "I shall go to talk to her then."

"Thank you Mirania." Zael said, relieved.

"Don't worry about it Zael. It's my pleasure." she replied before walking away, taking the route towards Zael and Calista's chambers.

Calista heard a soft knock on the door. She straightened up immediately, slightly startled.

"Who's there?" she called.

"It's me, Mirania." a soft voice came from beyond the door.

Slowly Calista made her way over to the door.

"Hello Mirania, come on in." she spoke, motioning for the other Mage to come in.

"Thank you." Mirania said walking in. The room was much like her own. Built-in bed, wardrobe and stove, with in the corner a table with matching chairs. They had been put back into place after the fight from earlier.

"So, what brought you here?" Calista asked, sitting down on the bed.

"Zael." Mirania replied sitting down next to the silver haired girl. "And your health, of course."

Calista looked away, and Mirania noticed something was troubling the young woman.

"Are you feeling alright?" Mirania asked.

"I'm fine." Calista replied, though her expression showed fear and worry.

"It's okay. You can tell me." Mirania urged, worrying for her friend's welfare. "Lady Calista?"

At this Calista turned to her raven haired friend, her blue eyes watering fast. She gripped the other woman's hands.

Mirania regarded the hands that covered her own through non-believing eyes.

"Lady Calista?" she asked once more, making the other woman look up.

"I…I think I'm pregnant." the silver haired woman said in-between chokes.

"Wait a minute." Mirania said, standing up and kneeling in front of the crying girl. "Lady Calista, please look at me." she urged, taking the Mage's hands in hers. Warming them, for they were as cold as ice.

Slowly, and still choking on her sobs the girl looked into Mirania's steady gaze, using it as an anchor. This calmed her down the slightest.

"So…" Mirania started with a warm smile. "First of all, congratulations, I believe you'll be a wonderful mother."

This brought a smile up the Arganan heir's face though the tears made it a little futile.

"You really think so?"

"Yes, Lady Calista, I really do." Mirania said. "Do you want me to-?" she motioned for her stomach.

"Yes please. I might have been mistaken after all." Calista said.

"Do you really think so?" Mirania said. "I do not, for you are a talented Healer. I do not believe you would be mistaken about a thing like this."

Calista smiled weakly.

"So, when did you notice a change? No doubt you're feeling somewhat sick?"

"About six weeks ago." Calista replied.

"Okay. Anything else that changed?"

"Well yes, my breasts are more voluptuous and…" she faltered for a moment "I haven't been on my period since."

"Then I think, Lady Calista, that you are indeed pregnant." Mirania then stood. "Shall I take a look?"

Calista nodded, sitting up straight. Mirania then lay a had over her stomach. A white light enveloped it.

"Did you sense something?" Mirania asked.

Calista shook her head. "Every time I wanted to try, I became too nervous and couldn't focus."

Mirania nodded. As she focussed she moved her hand slightly until she could feel it. A weak presence, yet strong, kind and filled with aspirations. It nearly brought tears to her eyes.

"Lady Calista." she spoke, a warm smile on her face. "You are indeed pregnant."

"I thought so." Calista said with a weak smile, tears once more stung behind her eyes, both of happiness and fear. She turned to Mirania, who had come to sit beside her once more.

"Whatever should I do?" she asked, nearly frantic.

"I think it's the best if you tell Zael as soon as possible." Mirania replied, but Calista immediately shook her head.

"No. He'll send me away."

Mirania's eyes widened as she continued on.

"You've all become so important to me. Not as Zael's friends, but as my own."

Mirania smiled. "You are our important friend Lady Calista. That is exactly why you should back out of this mission immediately."

"But you fought for my sake as well! I cannot back down now that you need me." Calista brought in.

"Calista, I, no we, only brought our own lives into danger, but now you're not only responsible for your own life, but also for the new one you're carrying."

Calista turned her gaze down.

"But, you all got in danger for me."

"We lived our lives on the edge of a knife. To do a thing like we did for your was only natural."

"But for me it meant the world! I do not want to abandon you!"

Mirania tightened her hold on the other woman's hand. "You're not."

Calista turned silent, but there was something in her eyes that told Mirania that she had yet to understand.

"Lady Calista, would you please think about it? Talk about it with Zael."

"He'll want me to return home, where I'll be safe." she whispered, looking at her hands.

"If you want me to be honest Calista, I want you to go home too, before you both get hurt on my account."

Calista looked into the raven haired Mage's eyes and recognised no other feelings than true concern. Concern for her own well-being as well as for her unborn child.

She gave in.

"Okay, I'll discuss this with Zael then." she said, taking a decision.

"Shall I go get him then?" Mirania offered to which Calista nodded.

"Yes. Please do."

Mirania nodded and went to get Zael.

Therius looked rather disturbed when she asked Zael to follow her, but said nothing. Zael, upon seeing Calista's dried up tears, hurried over to her worriedly.

"Calista?! What's wrong?" he asked immediately, concern all over his face and dripping from his voice.

"I'll take my leave." Mirania said as she closed the door behind them, giving them some privacy.

The last thing she heard before she walked away was;

"Zael, there's something important I must tell you."

_That's it for chapter Eleven! The magic 1's or so I've heard. Anyway I hope you all liked the chapter. Normally it's known that when someone's looking forward to something they're easily disappointed, so I really hope this chapter wasn't disappointing. It was actually a rather good question from a reader to ask her to be pregnant, (I'm not sure who it was who asked me (forgive me!)) because I had to get someone back to the island for the adventure and future battles, and this is perfect! It doesn't only give me an opportunity to use Lazulis as a battle field once again, but also to give rise to other options! Great, greater, greatest! Yup, I like being a fanfiction writer! XD Ooookay anyway I hope you've enjoyed this chapter, so please leave a review to tell me what you think!_

_This must be the longest A/N I've ever written! XD (Something to be proud off?)_


	12. Roots of a Goodbye Part One

**Roots**

_First and foremost my sincerest apologies for the late update! Please forgive me! Life has been a jerk to me the past few weeks, months, and it only keeps on getting worse. First I get this huge writer's block, which has yet to disappear, then I have practically no time to write anything -even one-shots prove to be enormous tasks nowadays- and now, after I finally get my wisdom teeth pulled, I get stuck with an abscess! My whole cheek is blue and hurts like hell! Anyway, I'm sooo glad I finally finished this chapter. It's not much, but I kinda like the result._

_Anyway onto the story!_

Disclaimer: I do not own The Last Story. T.T

Chapter Twelve: Roots of a Goodbye Part One.

After leaving Zael and Calista, Mirania wandered around, her mind wandering off to the confrontation with the emissary and all he had spoken. Especially the last question worried her.

"What is it that you seek?"

Was there anything else she had to wish for, but peace? Mirania didn't know. She felt confused again, a feeling that only grew stronger as the ship once more set sail for the open sea.

The wind caressed her face, and she closed her eyes as she stood, arms crossed, looking over the seemingly endless waves. She could faintly hear the songs of the white seabirds that sung their by nature given song.

"Mirania?" she heard a voice speak up.

It shouldn't have surprised her, that he spoke it so softly, in a nearly shy way. So much had happened after that night when they both shared that enchanting moment. A moment in which two hearts started to beat at the same time. A moment to be treasured for the rest of their lives, or rather for the rest of eternity.

She turned slightly to see him stand next to her, hands on the railing, looking out over the water. This was his place, she realised. The place where he would've been if his father hadn't died and branded a traitor. Where he'd be if the citizens of their town hadn't thrown him and his mother out, only to leave a mother struggle through life until she died, and only to abandon an amazingly gifted Mage, and leave him on his own.

'Luckily' she thought 'he'd made his way towards me.'

After a while he straightened and spoke: "You seem confused again." he turned towards her "Did something else happen?"

Mirania stayed silent. She didn't want to tell him about Calista's situation. That was her duty, and she didn't want to take the pride of telling the good news away from the Arganan heir. That was for the future parents.

"I was thinking about the emissary." she said, realising that had been haunting her as well. It even hurt her deep inside that she'd even considered killing him.

She felt their hands linking.

"Tell." he said, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"It just feels wrong." she spoke, keeping her gaze fixed onto the sea. "To turn against an emissary."

Yurick stayed silent, for him an emissary was just a rare being he had only come across once before. But somehow he could sense Mirania's pain as if it was his own. It was so bad she couldn't even continue talking, and she fell silent, the silence stretching out.

Suddenly an arm wrapped around Yurick's shoulder.

"Whatya doin' to her Patch-boy?" Syrenne said, a wide, evil-looking grin on her face. Her green eyes regarding him mockingly.

"Do my eyes betray me?" Lowell chimed in, exaggerating his movement as if he was performing a play onstage.

"Yurick and our beloved Mirania?"

Yurick glared at the enormous smirk the man had plastered onto his face.

"Syrenne, Lowell, how are you doing?" Mirania said in her normal tone, turning to the two new arrivals.

"We're jolly good!" Syrenne spoke, pulling Yurick even closer to her, only just keeping herself from ruffling through his hair like any big sister would.

"I swear Syrenne if you do not let go of me this instant…"

"What?!" Syrenne brought out, her grin growing even wider at his statement "Do ya hear this Lowell? Patch-Boy is putting up a fight!"

"I heard, my dear Syrenne, I never hoped this day would come."

"Yeah, you sure are proud of 'im." Syrenne commented, not yet letting go of the silver haired Mage.

"You get what you sow, although I was almost giving up on him, seeing he never showed much interest in my lessons or the female population." Lowell chimed in, clearly enjoying himself.

"Yeah! We almost thought you were hopeless!" Syrenne said, keeping a struggling Yurick close to her.

Lowell leaned towards a quiet Mirania who was looking at the scene rather amusedly. "I almost thought so about Syrenne as well…" he entrusted her.

"Shut it, Lowell." came the immediate reply from his beloved. "For as far as I see, you're not so hot either."

"You hurt my feelings my dear Syrenne, I thought you thought higher of me." he feigned hurt feelings as he reached for his chest.

"Oh please." Syrenne rolled her eyes, but then focussed on the Mage again. "But do tell what you guys were talking about, Lowell and I'll feel left out if you don't tell."

"It's none of your damn business." Yurick growled, finally getting out of her iron grasp.

"That hurt, you know." Syrenne said, putting her hands in her sides. "Here we are, helping you out of so much trouble of working your ass of day after day as a teacher, getting you along on an amazing adventure, and this is our repayment? Don't you think it's a bit ungrateful? Right, Lowell?"

The blonde immediately came to his love's aid. "I do feel the same Syrenne, it's almost as if kindness itself has left Yuricks body."

Before the two could get Yurick to fume any longer one more person joined the party.

They turned around to see Therius stand in front of them.

"Zael is calling us inside." was all he said before turning around, and heading towards the meeting room in which they'd only been a few hours ago. Mirania had a pretty good idea of what was to come, but the rest followed swiftly.

"I swear if she would've continued on, I would've tossed her into the ocean." Yurick grumbled as he followed closely behind Lowell and Syrenne.

"Dream on Flamer!" Syrenne laughed.

Mirania smiled. How skilled those two were in getting depressing thoughts flying out the window…she should thank them for that skill.

Before entering Yurick turned towards her. "We'll continue our conversation some other time, without those pests."

Mirania nodded, a smile adorning her face. "Yes, let's."

After they all had sat down on one of the chairs, Zael looked up. Mirania could see the light that shone in his eyes, but also detected grief and worry.

"I've called you all here because there is something important we have to discuss." he started. "We came here believing we would stop this new threat all together, but now it seems there is a slight change in plans."

Syrenne regarded Lowell somewhat bad at ease. Yurick frowned upon hearing this, and even Therius' expression darkened.

"What do you mean by that?!" Syrenne asked, standing up before Zael could continue.

"Why don't you just let the man explain." Lowell spoke, putting a hand on her arm to get her to sit once again.

Zael nodded, he appreciated how Syrenne wanted them all to be together, and he understood why she would panic if he told her it couldn't be so. No matter how tough she looked, the twin sword user was very fond of her friends, and she'd do anything to keep them close.

"What is this change in plans?" Therius asked as the silence dragged on after Syrenne's interference.

"It is but a slight change of plans, but it is absolutely necessary for one of us to go back to Lazulis."

"Back to Lazulis?" Yurick mumbled "Why?"

"Because…" Zael searched for his words.

"Because there's a risk that isn't worth taking." Calista, who sat beside Zael spoke, a hand on his.

"A risk not worth being taken?" Syrenne repeated. "Whattaya mean?! Isn't peace the most important thing right now?"

Calista smiled at the fiery woman. "I believed so too, but after discussing things with Zael, I know I'm not in a position to think like that anymore."

"So you mean…" Lowell said.

Calista nodded. "Yes. I'll be the one to return to Lazulis."

"Bu-But why?" Syrenne said "Don't you wanna go with us?"

The white haired woman smiled. "I wished I could…" she started "but…" she faltered.

"What is the reason you cannot accompany us, Lady Calista?" Therius asked.

The said woman turned to Zael, smiling. They both turned towards everyone, taking in their curious faces.

"Because I am pregnant."

A short silence followed the announcement.

"Pregnant?" Syrenne repeated, after which a big smile appeared onto her face. "There's going to be a small Zael?!"

"Or a small Calista." Lowell mumbled.

Both future parents nodded. "Yes, that's why Calista is to head back to Lazulis as soon as we get to our destination. I need her in safety." Zael said, looking at his friends who no longer had anything to bring in. The doubts about the need of one of them to leave had vanished with Calista telling them the joyful news.

"So…we won't see you for a while then." Syrenne spoke, and Calista felt honoured by the sadness she detected in the young woman's voice.

"We'll keep in touch." she said, standing up and making her way over to the warrior.

"How?" Yurick asked as he watched Syrenne put her arms around the pregnant woman.

"I don't know yet." she replied in all honesty. "But I will find a way. I just cannot think I won't be able to see Zael, and you all in such a long time, for we do not know when this situation will be resolved."

"Zael isn't going with you, right?" Lowell asked. Not that he wouldn't let his friend go, but it would be a more difficult ordeal without Zael's strength and know-how in battle. It wasn't a secret that he kept them all in line. Plus he had the Outsider's power to keep the enemy distracted, it was something valuable that they'd have to miss if he did leave.

"No." Zael spoke. "I will continue on down this road." he glanced at Calista "It was a hard decision to make, but Calista promised me she'd be careful, and I believe in the strength of the men aboard this ship. I know they'll take her home in no time. And there Myst, Leroy and Guraey will take care of her."

Calista nodded at him. "Right. There is no need to worry."

"Just one thing…" Lowell began, earning everyone's attention. "Will you name him after me if it's a boy?!"

Thumb.

"Awtch, Syrenne that hurt!"

_I hope you've enjoyed the chapter! It isn't the best one I ever wrote, but I think it covered everything I wanted it to hold quite nicely. I especially enjoyed writing the Syrenne and Lowell tease Yurick part. Lowell and Syrenne are just adorable._

_Once again I hope you've all enjoyed reading this chapter! Please leave a review, because reviews really make my day! XD_

_One thing I have yet to say is that I'm not sure when I'll update again. I used to update weekly, but since things have taken a part for the worst -writers block-wise- I'm not sure I'll be able to keep up that rhythm anytime soon. But I Solemnly swear that I'll do my very best to deliver a good chapter every now and then! Please keep reviewing if you read and keep me motivated to fight this badass Writer's Block! XD_


	13. Roots of a Goodbye Part Two

**Roots**

_Hey everyone! I'm sorry I'm so late in putting this chapter online, but I'm having a lot of trouble getting this annoying WB under control. I hope you can forgive my tardiness. *bows in apology* Well then onto the story! Please enjoy!_

Disclaimer: I do not own The Last Story.

Chapter Twelve: Roots of a Goodbye Part Two.

The forests laying a while ahead looked pretty ominous to Mirania as she stood, hands on the railing of the ship, watching the shore and all that lay beyond. After all that had happened aboard the ship it was feeling rather odd to leave it the way they were going to. The sound of footsteps on the wood were the only indication of his coming, and Mirania found herself closing her eyes, not ready to meet his eyes as he came to a halt next to her, turning so that he was leaning with his back against the railing, arms folded in front of his chest.

She just knew he was looking at her through the one icy blue eye of his, trying to figure out what she was thinking about, a thing he'd gotten alarmingly good in.

"Still doubting?" he asked.

She shook her head, opening her eyes. "No. It is clear what we must do."

Yurick regarded the main land from over his shoulder, eye scanning the environment. So this was where Mirania had come from…

"And that is?" he asked, wanting to know exactly what was going on inside her head, not wanting her to be as distressed as when she'd first come to them.

"To put an end to all this suffering."

A smirk pulled on his lips.

"You're not going to do this all by yourself, right?" he asked.

Mirania now turned towards him, suddenly feeling ready to meet his gaze and whatever was going on inside his head. "No. I cannot do that."

He smiled at her and after a moment a small smile appeared onto her face as well.

"Glad to see someone's feelin' happy." Syrenne's voice interrupted their moment. She stood only a few feet away from them, hands on her hips.

"Gotta hand it to 'em, they sure did find a good way to make the best out of the situation." Lowell chimed in, appearing from behind his beloved.

"I swear Lowell, that if you keep talking like that I'm going fire a giant fire ball straight to your head."

"No need to get your panties in a twist!" Lowell said, putting up his hands in mock surrender.

"But Syrenne is somewhat right." Mirania suddenly spoke up, making them all regard her. "Here I am, happy to show you all what I called home for whole my life, yet we have to leave behind an important member of our group."

They all turned silent. Zael had been adamant about Calista going back home, and to be honest, none of them could blame him. A pregnant woman did not belong on a possible battlefield. She needed to go home, both for her sake, and Zael's for the poor young man would not be able to focus and lead them in battle if he was constantly worrying about her safety, which would be only natural for him to do so.

"Please do not feel that way." they suddenly heard the said woman's voice. They turned to look at her. She looked pale, and tired, but a kind smile was as always plastered onto her face, and with slow steps she walked over to them.

"I'm sad to leave you behind like this, but I'm sure there will be a day I'll travel here with you guys again to see this lovely place you come from."

A short silence befell them as Calista looked at Mirania.

"Unless of course, you do not want me to see."

"I would be honoured, Calista, to show you my home." the Healing Mage said as she took one of Calista's hands. "I find it so hard to leave you behind like this."

"Do not worry yourself, Mirania. It's better this way."

"Aw Syrenne, don't cry." Lowell suddenly said, making the rest of them looking towards the Twin Sword user.

"Shut it! I ain't cryin'!" she protested, yet let herself be pulled into Lowell's embrace.

"Sure you're not, crybaby." Yurick teased, though it was clear that he wasn't mocking her.

"Am not!" she retorted, sounding muffled because she was hiding her face in Lowell's scarf.

A smile found its way onto both Mirania's and Calista's face as they watched the tough girl, having trouble with them not being together. They'd always known she liked to keep her friends close, so it was only natural for the Warrior to be having a tough time, now that they were about to split up.

"Syrenne." Calista then spoke, making the other woman look up from her shelter in Lowell's arms. "I'm going to miss you, but this is not the end. Promise me this is not the last time we'll see each other."

The well hidden alarmed look of Calista didn't leave the group's attention, and Syrenne quickly straightened up.

"Of course it's not goin' to be the last time! I'll be sure as hell to bring the lot of 'em back home safe!"

There it was, the Syrenne they all knew so well. For a moment, Yurick had wondered whether or not Syrenne was a normal girl after all. He was glad to see that she wasn't. A sigh of relief escaped him.

"Time to go ashore!" a sailor shouted, and they all nodded to each other. This was it. This was the moment where they would all go ashore, say goodbye to Calista, and then be off towards the Guardian who raised Mirania, in the hope he'd know whoever it was that started this war, and perhaps even a way to stop it before it would get to its climax.

Mirania was silent as the small boat approached the woods she called home for such a long time. It hadn't been all that long since she'd last been here, a year and a few months if her calculations were correct, but it always felt weird coming here again. Especially when she remembered how she'd gotten there in the first place. She had no memories of family whatsoever, only the brilliant white colour of the Emissary which had brought her there to be joined with the Guardian. He had welcomed her, but she remembered a certain look on his face which made her shiver even now. What it was, she did not know. Perhaps she was just imagining things.

As Mirania made her way through the shallow waters, off to the shore it felt like her lungs set out immensely as she took in the air. She could smell the purifying air of the forest a bit ahead, and it brought with it a sense of security, happiness and strength. She'd been worried about the war between forests and humans for a while now, but it all seemed to disappear when she stood so close to where she grew up. So close that she could nearly hear the typical birds which flew around in the core of the deep forest, and see the small garden like, enchanting places that were strewn about. Nostalgia overcame her just as strongly as when she'd first gotten back after the problem with the Outsider. Mirania looked up, the blue sky seemingly smiling down at her and her friends, and she felt at home.

"Well I guess this is it." Calista said after a while. She'd come ashore as one of the first, to make sure they'd get everything they needed along, and of course to say goodbye to her beloved friends.

A lone boat with three sailors waited for her, but for now she paid them no attention. Sadness was the only thing her expression showed and it pained Mirania and all of her friends, to leave her behind. A young, pregnant Mage, all alone on her way back.

"I guess so." Zael said, sounding distressed and worried, holding her protectively in his arms.

"Guys, please take care of Zael for me." she spoke.

Mirania made her way towards the mage and put a hand on her shoulder. "We will Calista, we will."

"Sure as hell!" Syrenne chimed in. "We'll clobber anything that tries to get to him."

"Thank you Syrenne." Calista said, walking over to the Warrior and hugging her. "Thank you."

"You're welcome!" Lowell said, making an extreme bow in front of the Arcanan heir. "I swear on my life as a flirter, that I will do anything in my power to keep our beloved Zael out of trouble." he seemed to think about something. "Of course, for as much as it is in my power, I mean, we're headed for battle if you know what I mean."

Calista couldn't fight off a weak smile. "I know. And thank you Lowell."

He bowed again, a kind smile on his face meant to encourage her.

"Be safe." Yurick spoke, shifting his weight. "Together with the Captain we figured out the most safe route overseas, so you shouldn't be bumping into trouble."

"Thank you Yurick." Calista said. It was a relief to hear that there was an even slighter chance of them getting into trouble on the way back home. She wouldn't say it aloud for the poor man's nerves, but she dreaded going back home alone without Zael. It was so natural for them to be together, for them to be one part of a whole, that it was scaring the heck out of her to leave him behind like this.

"Well, then. I guess it is time for me to leave." Calista said, once more turning to Zael who hugged her close once more and whispered in her hair. "I won't be long. I made sure you'll be safe. Myst is going to pick up on your arrival soon. Perhaps even a day in advance, and he'll let Guraey and Leroy know immediately."

Calista pulled back. "You don't need to worry so much."

"You're right." he said, putting a strand of hair behind her ear. "Because you're not going alone after all." he said.

Calista pulled a questioning face. "What do you mean?"

"I'll be escorting you back." they heard Therius speak up.

"Sir Therius?" Calista asked, looking at the White Knight. "But Zael…"

"We'll be fine without him. There are five of us here." Zael said, motioning for the rest of the gang. "It'll be a miss, but we'll manage."

"But…"

"Calista." Zael said, pulling her against him once more. "Please…For me?"

How could she say no to that? He was already worried sick about her, and she was still here standing within the safe circle of his arms.

"Alright then."

"Thank you." he said, pulling back slightly to press his lips against hers.

And then there she went, getting into the boat with the help from Therius who then turned to Zael.

"I will see you soon, I hope."

"Yes, you will." Zael said.

Therius bowed, and got into the boat which was quickly rowed towards the ship by the sailors.

It was only when the ship set sail, and when he could no longer see his silver haired wife that Zael found the strength to turn around and look his companions and closest friends in the eyes.

"Well then…" he said. "Mirania…lead the way."

Mirania nodded, turned on her heel and walked towards the looming forest before them.

_Once again my apologies for the lateness! I hate this writer's block! It's immensely annoying when you know what's supposed to happen, but you just cannot get it onto paper. Add to that the enormously annoying feeling that it's never good enough, and you get a writer's block the size of a dragon! T.T_

_Anyway, I hope you guys liked the chapter -not sure how I feel about it, slightly rushed I think- and I hope you'll review this chapter! XD_

_Until the next!_


End file.
